


I'm Here

by Fallenstar92



Series: We'll Make It Out Alive [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Blackmail, Caring Mickey Milkovich, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Prison, no breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 34,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: What if Ian had confided his fears about his disorder to Mickey in the season five finale? What if he really did plan to wait for his man?Another version of "Come Back To Me"





	1. I'm Scared

Mickey ran to Ian as fast as he possibly could; he needed to get to the redhead he hadn't seen in a week, right away. He had discovered he was pregnant last night-though he'd suspected as much for weeks, now-and he needed to tell Ian. Ian was aware that Mickey was a carrier-he'd caught Mickey taking his birth control when he was living in the Milkovich house-but he doubted Ian expected him to get pregnant when their sex life had all but come to a screeching halt, or that Mickey would want the baby. But he did; Mickey wanted his fucking baby so bad, and he wasn't sure what he'd do if Ian wasn't on the same page.

"Mick..." Ian's voice was barely a whisper as he looked up at the brunette, clearly exhausted and a little sad.

"Hey." Mickey breathed, moving closer to hug Ian. "You okay?"

"I don't wanna end up like her, Mick; I don't wanna put our kids through what she put us through." Ian breathed into Mickey's neck, causing the shorter man to stiffen.

"What?" Was the only word Mickey could form as he pulled away from the love of his life, feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Did Ian know? Had Ian somehow realized before he'd run off with Monica that Mickey was pregnant with his child?

"I mean, if you want them." Ian replied, looking down at his feet. "I'm gonna take my meds, Mick; I wanna be better." Ian promised, moving closer to Mickey.

"I'm pregnant." Mickey admitted quietly, shocked when a teary smile appeared on Ian's face.

"Fuck, Mick." Ian sniffed, kissing Mickey fiercely. "I love-" A gunshot cut Ian off.

"Hey, Mickey!" Sammi shouted, walking up to Mickey with a gun in her hands.

"Shit!" Mickey took off running from Sammi with Ian chasing after Frank's other child as best he could with as tired as he felt.

 

"They can't really put him away for attempted murder, can they?" Ian nervously asked his siblings, feeling as if he may vomit at the thought of Mickey being locked away for years on end.

"His record is all juvenile offenses, but this is big, Ian." Sean said, a sad look in his eyes as he stared at his girlfriend's younger brother.

"He's pregnant and his homophobic prick of a father is in max! If they put him in there, Terry'll kill the baby." Ian whimpered, wishing he could curl up to his pregnant boyfriend.

"Maybe we could talk a judge into putting him in a minimum security facility." Lip offered, hoping to lighten the weight on Ian's shoulders.

"Even then, he's gonna miss out on years with our kid." Ian sighed, standing up and marching up the stairs with his head slumped.

"We gotta fix this shit for those boys." Vee chimed in, stepping into the house quietly. Everyone agreed, but they weren't sure what they could do. They just hoped Mickey and his unborn child were alright.

 

Ian found the old video camera Lip had stolen a few years back once he got upstairs, having come up with the idea to make videos for Mickey while he was incarcerated when the police had cuffed him.

_"Hey, baby." Ian said with a clearly forced smile. "So, today was the day I found out we're havin' a baby, and... And you were arrested. I know you didn't try to kill her, but I don't know if a judge will believe us." Ian let out a shaky breath, but he tried to keep a strong face on for Mickey._

_"So-just incase-I'll make videos of everything you miss. I'm gonna get a real job so we have our own place with our baby, and you'll have a place to come home to; a place that's just ours... I don't have much to tell you, yet, so this is all for now. I love you, Mick." Ian's smile was more genuine, now._

He stopped recording and laid down in his bed, falling asleep to the image of Mickey, their child, and himself living in their own little house. He just hoped the image could become real sooner rather than later.


	2. I'm Going To Wait As Long As It Takes

Ian would always remember the day he saw Mickey taking Birth Control; the day he discovered the man he loved was capable of carrying a child. He could still remember the look on Mickey's face when Ian had walked into the bedroom they shared as he took the pill, and the excitement he'd felt as he realized that Yevgeny-a child he absolutely adored-wasn't actually the product of Mickey being raped at gunpoint by the Russian woman he'd grown so fond of.

 

_"Hey, Mick, I'm headin' over to-" Ian stopped talking when he saw the familiar packaging in Mickey's hand and the blue-eyed man staring at him in shock. "You know you can't get high off Mandy's Birth Control, right?" He asked Mickey with a smirk._

_"Y-yeah." Mickey stuttered around the pill in his mouth._

_"Then why are you takin' it?" Ian questioned, watching his boyfriend as he swallowed the thing._

_"'Cause it's mine." Mickey replied, looking away from Ian quickly._

_"You're a Carrier?" Ian felt stupid asking that question when Mickey had all but said it, but he had no idea his boyfriend was actually capable of having a baby. "But... Yev looks like you."_

_"Probably Dad's or Iggy's." Mickey stated with a shrug. "Look, I get this is weird, but-" Ian pounced on the brunette, placing kisses all over his pale face._

_"I fuckin' love you." Ian whispered, finally connecting his lips with Mickey's. He hadn't expected this, but he was fucking ecstatic as he thought about the possibility of having a child that was half him and half Mickey, someday._

 

"Hey, Gallagher." Mickey said through the phone when Ian went to visit him a week after his arrest. "How's the outside world?"

"Been lookin' for a better job. How is he?" Ian asked, knowing not to outwardly say "the baby" here, and he had had a feeling the baby was a boy since Mickey told him he was pregnant.

"He, huh?" Mickey asked with a smirk. "Doctor said he's all good." Mickey replied, clearly fighting the urge to touch his abdomen.

"Been takin' my meds." Ian informed Mickey, knowing it would take away some of the brunette's stress if he knew Ian was taking care of himself.

"Good." Mickey said, his shoulders sagging in relief. "I'm gonna get eight to fifteen, Ian." Mickey said, suddenly looking sad, though the redhead saw no fear in his steely blue eyes. "I need you to promise me somethin'."

"Anything." Ian swore, though he felt sick at the thought of Mickey being locked away for fifteen years.

"Don't bring anyone around him unless it's fuckin' serious." Ian could hear the silent "and he knows I'm his Dad" in there, and it broke his heart; Did Mickey really think so little of him that he believed Ian would just allow some guy he fucked to take Mickey's place in their child's life?

"You don't gotta worry about that, Mick; I'm gonna wait. As long as it takes, I'll be waitin'." Ian said vehemently.

"So you're just gonna go fifteen years?" Mickey asked, skeptically.

"If you keep your head down it'll only be eight." Ian said, hopefully. "And yes."

"Got a deal for ya." Mickey said, leaning closer to the glass dividing them. "Fuck whoever-I don't give a shit-but don't fuckin' take 'em near my kid."

"I'm not gonna cheat on you." Ian whispered angrily.

"Not cheatin'; just you gettin' what I can't give you." Mickey said, his eyes showing no sign that he was lying about his feelings towards this. "Don't bring him here."

"You just wanna go fifteen years without seein' your fuckin' son?" Ian demanded, knowing he would break that promise; he wanted his child to know who their father was.

"No! You're fuck buddy! Jesus, Gallagher!" Mickey almost laughed at this. "You keep my kid from me, you see what fuckin' happens." Mickey smirked deviously. "Times up."

"See you next week?" Ian wasn't sure why he phrased it as a question, but he needed to know Mickey would want to see him.

"Next week." Mickey promised before standing up and walking away.

 

_"You told me the baby's doin' good, today." Ian said into the camera, smiling as he thought about his child. "I had an idea today; I wanna be an EMT. I can help people, I'll make good money, and we'll have insurance." Ian was fucking proud of this idea, and couldn't wait to tell Mickey in person. "I'm gonna marry you, Mickey. The second you walk outta there, I'm gonna marry you." Ian swore, knowing he'd planned to marry Mickey since he was fifteen._

_"I love you, baby. Talk to you, soon." With that, Ian turned the camera off._

 

"I'm tellin' you, Fiona, there's no fuckin' evidence! My buddy at the department said it was just his last name!" Sean exclaimed, angry that this poor kid was locked up with no evidence against him.

"Then we'll change it." Ian said from the foot of the stairs.

"How do you expect to manage that, sweet face?" Fiona asked her brother gently, knowing he was fragile, at the moment.

"Get Svetlana to sign divorce papers, and then leave the rest to me." Ian said, changing parts of his plan as he walked back up the stairs. Mickey may be guilty of assault and tampering with evidence-crimes he'd likely serve five years for-but he wasn't guilty of attempted murder. If the name Milkovich was the only reason they believed that crazy bitch, then they'd take that away.


	3. I'm Ready

"Sure you wanna do this, Ian?" Mickey asked, looking down at the marriage license in front of him. He was actually about to be married to Ian Gallagher-to become Mikhailo Aleksandr Gallagher-but he wasn't sure if Ian was thinking clearly.

"Mick, I love you, and I wanna be married to you." Ian said, looking determined. Mickey nodded, glancing at the bailiff and Notary before signing his name to the bottom of the page.

"It'll take six to eight weeks for the name change to be completed, but you are officially married. Congratulations, gentlemen." The Notary-an older woman with solid white hair-said before walking away.

"Gonna tie my shoe, so... Don't do nothin'." The bailiff-a man named Tucker who had taken a shine to Mickey-said, turning around to give the couple a moment to themselves.

"I love you." Ian whispered, leaning forward to kiss his husband-and fuck did he love the idea of Mickey being his husband-for the first time in eight weeks.

"Love you." Mickey whispered, reaching up to stroke Ian's cheek.

"Time to head back, Milko... Gallagher." Tucker corrected himself, nodding towards Ian before escorting Mickey back to his cell block.

 

"Not how you imagined spendin' your wedding night, huh?" Lip asked his brother, taking a drink of his beer before lighting his cigarette as he and Ian sat at the Gallagher kitchen table well after two in the morning.

"Fuck no." Ian chuckled, wishing he could be in bed with Mickey, right now. "I want him home."

"We'll figure it out, man." Lip assured Ian, though he wasn't sure if Mickey could get out of this. "The cops saw Sammi tryin' to shoot him, and the only evidence shows that he planned to assault her and that he tampered with evidence; that's five years. Three if he keeps his head down and stays outta trouble."

"Have you met my husband?" Ian asked, a sappy smile coming to his face as he thought-yet again-about the fact that he was now married to Mickey. "Stayin' outta trouble ain't exactly somethin' he does."

"He's not doin' it for himself, though; he'll be doin' it for you and the baby." Lip reminded his brother. Lip knew that Mickey would do anything for Ian, and he doubted he wouldn't be just as willing to do anything in his power for his child.

"Yeah." Ian said, taking a cigarette out of his pack and lighting it without saying another word. Mickey would try to stay out of trouble if he was doing so for their child, but would he be able to avoid it with Terry Milkovich close by?

 

_"We're married!" Ian practically cheered as he started recording another video for Mickey. "We didn't get married under the best circumstances, but I'm so fuckin' happy we're finally married, baby. Once I finish my training and start workin' as an EMT we'll have insurance for the baby... God, I can't wait to see him."_

_"I hope he looks like his Daddy." Ian said with a softer smile on his face. "I hope he has those beautiful blue eyes. Or those dimples... If he looks anything like you he'll be fuckin' beautiful." Ian had to wipe a tear from his eyes, but tried to keep smiling. "I love you, okay? I'll see you soon, baby."_

 

Once the recording stopped, Ian laid down and cried, wishing he had Mickey in his arms. Hopefully, he would, soon.


	4. I'm Sorry

Mickey was nervous as Hell; he was starting to show, and he'd seen Terry a week ago as the older man was being escorted to Solitary confinement. As much as he already loved his child, he couldn't help feeling like the baby was a beacon drawing attention to him from other inmates. "Baby looks good, Mister Gallagher." The OBGYN the prison had called in said, moving the ultrasound wand over Mickey's abdomen. "Wanna know the gender?"

"Yeah." Mickey whispered, staring at the grainy image of his child on the screen.

"Looks like you've got a little boy, in there. He's a little on the small side, but he seems perfectly healthy." The woman said, smiling at Mickey at the man as he wiped a tear from his eye. He couldn't believe he and Ian had been right; they were going to have a little boy in a few short months. And just like that, all of Mickey's anxiety seemed to melt away; all he could think of was how fucking happy he was that his baby would be here, soon.

 

"So... You're gonna have a little boy." Fiona awkwardly said as she sat with Ian at the kitchen table, looking at the smiling redhead apprehensively.

"Yeah. Mick said he's a little smaller than the doctor would like, but other than that he's perfect." Ian said, unable to stop smiling as he thought about his baby boy coming into the world in just a few months.

"Ian, are you really sure you can do this on your own? I mean, Mickey's not as bad as everyone thinks, but he's gonna be locked away for years." Fiona said, finally making the smile drop from Ian's face.

"What are you sayin', Fi?" Ian asked, giving Fiona a cautionary glare.

"No one would judge you if you guys gave him up." Fiona offered, causing white-hot rage to boil through Ian's veins.

"I'm not giving up my son!" Ian shouted, jumping to his feet to glare down at his older sister. "Yeah, he's probably gonna be in prison for awhile. Yeah, it's gonna be hard as fuck to raise the baby alone for a few years! But you know what? I want that; I wanna have nights where I can't sleep 'cause the baby's crying, I wanna be scared he'll fall when he tries to walk, or that I'm not doin' enough, 'cause it'll make me feel something!"

"Ian, you're barely eighteen." Fiona tried to reason, which only angered Ian more.

"Fuck you, Fiona." Ian seethed, walking out of the house without another word to his sister.

 

Ian spent an hour walking around the city before he wound up outside a baby store, looking through the window at a pair of footie teddy bear pajamas with a matching cap and mittens. "First kid?" A sales associate asked Ian as he looked through racks of baby clothes.

"Yeah; my husband's due in December." Ian confirmed with a soft, adoring smile as he thought back to Mickey and their son. "I haven't bought anything for him, yet, though."

"You still have six months." The woman offered. "Piece of advice; start with the easiest stuff and register the harder things-crib, changing table, wipe warmer, stuff like that-for the baby shower."

"Yeah." Ian wasn't about to tell a complete stranger his husband was currently in prison and couldn't exactly have a baby shower.

"If you need any help, let me know; my name's Alana." The woman-Alana-said before walking away and allowing Ian to look around.

 

_"I bought the baby some stuff, today." Ian said with a smile, looking through the bags of baby clothes, diapers, bottles, and pacifiers for the specific item he wanted to show Mickey. He finally found it; a heather green onesie with the words "Handsome Like Daddy" in white on the stomach. "With you as his Daddy, he's gonna be fuckin' beautiful. Gonna start buyin' diapers and shit every week so when he's born we're ready."_

_"I found these letters you hang on the wall to spell out their name, and a realized I have no fuckin' idea what we should name him." Ian said shyly, knowing that-by the time Mickey saw these videos-the baby would have a name. "I kinda like Max-not sure why, just think it sounds cool-but I don't know if you'll like it." Ian yawned, not realizing he was tired until that moment. "I'm gonna head to bed. Love you, baby."_

Ian turned the camera off and laid down, a plush monkey he'd gotten his son on the nightstand, already prepared for another night of dreams about his little boy and the love of his life.

 

"I fucked up, didn't I?" Fiona asked Sean as the two of them looked into the bedroom as Ian slept.

"Think you know the answer to that." Sean replied, confirming what Fiona already suspected.

"I'll tell him I'm sorry in the morning." Fiona sighed, watching the man she'd raised since he was just a child fondly.

"Maybe we can help him out; make sure he's got everything he needs for the baby." Sean offered kindly. Of all of the Gallaghers he was the least acquainted with Ian, but the boy seemed to have a good heart and it was clear he already loved his child.

"Yeah. We can do that." Fiona whispered, feeling horrible for what she had said to Ian. She would make it up to him; she would be the most loving, doting aunt there was. Not just for Ian, but for Mickey, as well.


	5. I'm Trying

Ian was bone-tired after a twenty-four hour shift at the dispatch garage. He had been working there for a little over three months, and had managed to buy many of the things his son would need-crib, car seat, highchair, changing table, and a baby bath tub-yet he still felt completely unprepared for his son's impending birth; would he be able put a newborn in a car seat? Could he change his diaper correctly while he was healing from a circumcision? And how the Hell would he get his son to go to sleep at night?

"Hey, sweetie!" Fiona called out as Ian entered the house, barely looking up from the piles of baby clothes in front of her. "Mandy sent Max some more stuff." Fiona tipped her head to the side, indicating the large box next to the stairs. After Ian had shyly informed Mickey that he'd been thinking about names, he was shocked to hear Mickey bring up the name Maxton. They had quickly decided to name their son Maxton Krew Gallagher-Max for short-and Mickey had told Ian he needed him to call Mandy so she knew she would have a nephew, soon.

"Think she's bought out every baby store in Indianapolis." Ian chuckled, quickly opening the box and taking out a tiny pumpkin Halloween costume-twelve months, thank goodness-along with roughly six boxes of diapers and a picture of Mickey wearing a similar costume his first Halloween.

"How fuckin' cute!" Fiona gushed from Ian's left side.

"Mick was even perfect as a baby." Ian mused, smiling at his husband's vibrant blue eyes. "Hope Max has those eyes." Ian was still wry about Fiona after her comments three months ago, but he could see that his sister was trying to make it up to him. 

"He's gonna be beautiful." Fiona murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around Ian. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Ian replied, noticing the piece of paper taped to the back of Mickey's picture.

_**"Ian,** _

_**I know diapers aren't exciting, but Max is gonna need a lot of them. I realized when I moved I took a box of Mom's old pictures of Mick, and when I saw this one, I had to get Max the same costume. I figured you'd be that annoying-ass Dad who does a whole fucking photo album, so I figured this would be in better hands with you. Anyway, I love you guys and I'll let you know when I'm planning a trip back home.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Your Favorite Milkovich"** _

"She's technically right; Mick's a Gallagher, now." Fiona giggled, taking the costume into her hands. "If he's a redhead this is gonna match his hair, perfectly."

"He's gonna be a brunette; I just know it." Ian declared, already picturing a beautiful green eyed, brunette little boy in his head.

 

_"Mandy sent me this." Ian explained, holding the picture up for Mickey to see. "Max is gonna look just like you; I can feel it. He's gonna be a beautiful brunette just like his Daddy." Ian lowered the picture and smiled. "He's gonna be perfect... Just like you."_

_"I'm goin' to look at an apartment, tomorrow. It looks good; low rent, two bedrooms, decent neighborhood, and the schools are pretty good." Ian informed his husband as if he were sitting beside him. "It'll be a good place for us to start our lives in... I can't wait for you and Max to see it." Ian yawned, not realizing how tired he still was after the nap he'd taken that afternoon until that moment. "Love you, baby."_

Ian turned off the camera and laid down in his bed, ready to get a full night's sleep.

 

Debbie was starting to feel guilt; she wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy or the fact that she had been keeping this secret since the night she and Mickey had assumed Sammi had died, but she felt a weight on her shoulders that she couldn't seem to shake. She knew that Mickey hadn't told anyone she was involved, but she couldn't help feeling anxiety about the whole situation. Would Ian ever forgive her for allowing Mickey to take the fall if she told him? Would she forgive herself?

"You okay, Debs?" Lip asked, taking a seat on the steps beside his sister.

"I was the one who came up with the idea; Mickey was helping me that night, and he didn't tell the police... Mickey's in prison because of me." Debbie rambled, surprised by how good it felt to get this off her chest.

"Ian's gonna be pissed." Lip said, staring at Debbie with wide eyes. How the Hell could Debbie do this to Mickey? How could she do this to  _Ian?_

"Think he'll ever forgive me?" Debbie shyly asked, looking down at her visible baby bump as another wave of guilt crashed over her. Her daughter was only going to have on parent because Derek didn't want to be a father, but Max? Max was going to miss out on years with his father because she was too fucking scared to admit her guilt.

"Eventually." Lip offered, pulling Debbie into a comforting hug. Honestly, he wasn't sure Ian would forgive her, but he had hope that his family could stick together. He just hoped Ian would go easy on Debbie.

 


	6. I'm Never Going To Forget This

The apartment was lovely; exposed brick on the walls, an open floor plan, brand new stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, spacious bedrooms, and a newly remodeled bathroom with a large shower stall and a free standing bathtub. Ian was beginning to think it was too good to be true, but-as he filled out the paperwork and gave the landlord his first months rent and the security deposit-he realized it was really happening; he'd found his family a home. "You can move in at the end of the week, Mister Gallagher." The landlord-a rotund man in his mid-sixties named Salomon-said as placed Ian's money in a bank bag.

"Thank you so much." Ian sighed, feeling a weight lifting off of him.

"So you have a baby on the way?" Salomon asked as Ian finished signing his contract. 

"In three months; a little boy." Ian stated with pride, always willing to talk about his little Max.

"Good starter home with a baby." Salomon commented, kindly.

"Think Max is gonna love it." Ian said with a soft smile. He was so ready to start his life with Max in their little home, and-hopefully-Mickey would join them sooner than three years in the future.

 

"So you got it?" Lip asked as Ian started packing up all of Max's stuff.

"Movin' in on Friday." Ian confirmed, taping the box closed. "Place is fuckin' nice."

"Better have a couch open for your favorite brother when I'm drunk." Lip joked, taking an empty box and loading some of Max's toys and clothed into it. "Kid's gonna be spoiled as Hell."

"Maybe a little." Ian didn't need to say the next part of what had come to his mind; he didn't need to tell Lip that he was going to spoil Max because Mickey couldn't until he got out of prison. "I've done two things right in my life; fallin' for Mickey Milkovich, and makin' Max."

"Ian?" Debbie called from the doorway, watching Ian and Lip as they packed boxes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Debs." Ian agreed, surprised that Debbie seemed nervous about talking to him.

"Gonna go order some pizza." Lip muttered, walking out of the room and leaving Debbie alone with Ian.

"What's up, Debs?" Ian asked, moving to sit on his bed.

"I need to tell you something... And you're not gonna like it." Debbie shyly said, moving to sit on Liam's bed.

"What's goin' on?" Ian was scared, now; what was going on with his sister? Was she alright? Was her daughter alright?

"The shit with Sammi? It was my idea; Mickey was helping me... He's coverin' for me." Debbie whispered, flinching when Ian jumped to his feet.

"You let him take the fuckin' blame for your idea?!" Ian demanded, glaring down at his heavily pregnant teenage sister. In that moment, all he could see was selfishness; she had lied to Derek in order to get pregnant, she was planning to keep her child only because she thought it would make Derek's family pay attention to her, and she was letting Mickey-who was pregnant with his son-rot in prison over a choice she had made.

"I can't go to jail, Ian; I'm fuckin' pregnant!" Debbie yelled, only making Ian angrier.

"So is Mickey! He's in there-with Terry Fuckin' Milkovich-pregnant with my son!" Ian yelled back, not caring that he was scaring Debbie. "You're fuckin' selfish, and I'm never gonna forget this, Deborah." Ian had never-at any point in her life-called Debbie Deborah; he had been the first person to call her Debbie, and now? Now he was essentially disowning her.

"Ian-" Ian cut her off without saying a word; his facial expression was enough to silence her.

"You fucked up too big, this time." And with that, Ian stormed off.

 

_"Why the Hell would you cover for Debbie, Mickey? Why would you go to prison for her?" Ian asked the camera, feeling angry with his husband and sister. "She could've been honest, but what does she do? She lets you fuckin' rot." Ian could feel his hands shaking, but he still needed to talk to Mickey._

_"I'm goin' to see you in the morning... I know I won't be able to talk about this shit when I get there; I'm pissed at Debbie, but she's still my little sister; I love her." Ian sighed, not sure what else to say to Mickey, tonight. "I love you, Mick. No matter how pissed I am."_

 

"Hey, Gallagher." Mickey greeted with a smirk as he sat across from Ian early the next morning.

"Hey... How's Max?" Ian asked, needing a distraction from the bombshell Debbie had dropped on him.

"Good; kickin' my ass." Mickey replied, nervously looking around. "Terry saw me, Yesterday."

"Stay clear of him; let Tuck know if he comes close." Ian instructed, feeling sick to his stomach; this was supposed to be a good week for Ian, and now? His week had turned to complete shit. "Debbie told me."

"Fuck." Ian could see hesitation in Mickey's eyes, but he knew Mickey was never one to hold his tongue. "She's a good kid, Ian; don't get that girl dragged into this shit." With those words, Ian knew he had married the right man; not only did they love each other, but Mickey clearly loved his family.

"Promise." Ian whispered, staring into Mickey's gorgeous blue eyes as they continued to talk about random shit until their time was up. Ian wished his husband could come home with him, but he knew Mickey would have a nice home to come back to; to join Ian and Max in. They just had to wait.


	7. Hey, Little Guy

Mickey wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the Library on the morning of December eleventh; he was fucking uncomfortable and just wanted a distraction from the fact that he was due to give birth in three weeks. His son was still on the small side-the Doctor estimating Max measured in at fifteen inches long and weighed about five and a half pounds-but the additional weight on Mickey's body combined with Max's movements were making him rather miserable now that his pregnancy was nearly over. Mickey sat at a small table, reading through some suspense novel Ian had suggested during his visit earlier that day, enjoying a quiet moment with his son. That is, until someone quickly approached him and pulled him out of the chair, knocking him onto the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey demanded, trying to fight the hold the man-an older man who clearly spent all of his free time working out based on his bulging biceps and the strength of the hold he had on Mickey-had on him.

"Shut the fuck up, slut!" The man demanded, moving to straddle Mickey's chest with his legs pinning Mickey's arms to the floor and putting his hand over the younger man's mouth hard enough to force Mickey's head back on the concrete floor with a loud cracking sound. "Yo, Milkovich! You comin'?" The man yelled, making Mickey-slightly delirious from his head hitting the floor-go into fight or flight mode. He was well aware that-even if he wasn't pregnant-he couldn't fight off two men alone after hitting his head as hard as he did... So what could he do?

"Little bitch bit me!" The man shouted, yanking his bloody hand away from Mickey's mouth before slapping Mickey across the face.

"This? This is gonna hurt,  _son."_ Terry sneered, leaning over the man's shoulder to look at Mickey, still weekly trying to fight as blood poured from the back of his head and his mouth. He wasn't going to give up, though; he was going to fight tooth and fucking nail to protect his son. Terry brought his foot down on Mickey's leg hard enough Mickey was almost positive his leg was broken. Mickey screamed out in pain, his body spasming as Terry kicked his stomach and the other man forced his head back to the ground, again.

This was it; this was how he was going to die. He was going to die trying to fight Terry and another man away to protect his son from the monster who had tormented Mickey his entire childhood. "Fuck!" The first man shouted as Mickey managed to lift his head enough to slam it into his nose, clearly breaking it. Terry continued to hit Mickey as the other man rolled off, holding his nose. Mickey managed to use his good leg to kick Terry in the crotch before the blood loss got to him and he slowly lost consciousness, relieved to hear guards approaching as everything went black; maybe they could save Max.

 

"Hello?" Ian greeted as he answered the phone, not knowing why Tucker Peters would be contacting him this late in the evening.

 _"Ian, it's Tucker."_ Ian felt a chill run down his spine when he heard the haunted tone of Tucker's voice. He knew what this call was about; Terry had gotten to Mickey and Max.

"Are they okay? What did he do to them, Tuck?" Ian frantically asked, searching the apartment for the keys to the '98 Honda CRV he'd managed to purchase for six hundred dollars shortly after he started working at the dispatch garage.

 _"I'm not supposed to tell you this shit, but Mick's a good kid."_ Tucker stated as a preamble. He had taken to Mickey as if the brunette were his son, and Ian truly appreciated how much he cares for Mickey.  _"He was attacked in the Library; his leg is broken, they think he has a concussion, a busted lip, and a couple of bruises... Laurie's gonna call in a minute to let you know what hospital he's at, but I thought you might want a heads up."_ Tucker said, clearly upset that Mickey had been injured.

"Thanks for the call, Tuck." Ian sighed, hanging up the phone and bracing himself for the call he was going to receive from Laurie-the young prison guard who had instantly fallen in love with the couple-to inform him where he needed to go so he could be with his husband.

 

Ian ran as fast as he possibly could to get to the front desk of Mercy hospital, a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Ian had almost thrown up when Laurie had informed him that Mickey had went into labor, but he had to stay strong; Mickey and Max needed him. "331, Ian." Mandy said from her spot next to Fiona, Sean, Lip, Liam, and Debbie-holding her own newborn daughter in her arms-with a a worried expression. "Go on up; let us know when Max is here." Ian nodded, hugged his eldest siblings and Mandy, and turned to look at Debbie.

"This worth it, Deborah?" Ian asked coldly, taking Mandy's hand and rushing towards the elevator; Mickey would want Mandy to see Max before the rest of the family.

 

Max's entrance into the world was filled with screams, tears, and Mickey's clearly pained expressions, but-at midnight on December twelfth-their little boy had joined his family. Maxton Krew Gallagher was the most fucking perfect thing Ian had ever seen; he was all pale, slightly freckled skin, blue eyes, and red hair. He was fucking beautiful, and looked so much like Mickey that Ian couldn't help feeling like this was the single most gorgeous child on this planet. "Hey, little guy. You miss me, already?" Mickey cooed, glad that Laurie and Tucker had argue that he didn't need to be cuffed to the bed with a broken leg and his body weakened from giving birth, because it meant he could actually hold Max.

"He's so perfect." Ian whispered in awe, unable to take his eyes off his son and husband. "God, he's beautiful."

"You guys did good." Mandy complimented, gently stroking Max's tiny back with the tip of her finger. "God, look at those chubby cheeks."

"Hey, it's okay; don't cry, Chipmunk." Mickey shushed, adjusting Max in his arms.

"Chipmunk?" Ian chuckled, unable to hide the unconditional love he felt for his two guys.

"Hey, he's got fat little cheeks." Mickey defended, gently passing Max to Ian. Ian couldn't get over how light Max was; the baby felt almost weightless in his arms, but to Ian? He was perfect the way he was.

"Hey, little Chipmunk... I'm so glad you're finally here." Ian sniffed, leaning down to kiss Max's little nose-Mickey's nose-as the baby yawned and got more comfortable. This moment was fucking beautiful, but Ian knew it would be short lived; he was going to take Max home at the end of all of this, and Mickey would be heading back to prison. He knew-more so now than ever-he had to get Mickey out of prison.


	8. I'm Right Here, My Baby

Ian nearly broke down when the morning of Mickey and Max's third day in the hospital; this was the day he would take Max home, and he was-in no way-ready to take the baby away from the only person he truly knew. "You know, you're gonna have to feed him at some point." Mickey pointed out as he gave Max a bottle.

"Yeah, I know." Ian said, though at this point it probably appeared that Ian was avoiding it. "Sorta just wanted you to get a chance."

"I know." Mickey said calmly. He had been uncharacteristically mellow since he gave birth, despite clearly being in pain from his broken leg and the bruises littering his pale body. "You full, Chipmunk?" Mickey asked the adorable little boy in his arms. Max had-for the most part-been a very quiet baby; he never cried unless his diaper needed changed, and if he was hungry he'd simply make little sniffling noises. He was a very content baby, simply wanting to be held and talked to whenever his parents were available.

"The transfer was approved." Ian said, though-in his mind-the prison system had let them down by waiting so long to agree to transferring Mickey into a Minimum Security facility; if they had approved it just a few days earlier, Mickey wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Good; don't want him seein' me through glass for eight fuckin' years." Mickey commented, knowing Ian had his heart set on Mickey being released in only three years.

"Mick, the evidence only shows that you assaulted her and hid evidence; there's no fuckin' way you'll get eight to fifteen for that." Ian argued, wishing more than anything that Mickey had just stayed out of Debbie's fucked up plan.

"We'll see. You gotta get him home." Mickey looked heart broken as he passed Ian their son. This was the hardest thing Mickey ever had to do, and he wished it didn't have to happen.

 

** One Year Later **

"Where is Papa's little Chipmunk?" Ian called out dramatically as he pretended to search the living room of his apartment for his one year old son, who giggled loudly from where he sat behind the curtains. "Oh no! Papa can't find his Chipmunk! What am I gonna do without my little Birthday boy?!"

"Papa!" Max laughed, running over to his father on his still wobbly legs-despite having been walking for nearly three months-with his chubby arms up in the air.

"There's my boy!" Ian exclaimed, scooping Max into his arms and kissing the boy's cheeks repeatedly. "You ready to go see Daddy?"

"Dis ma'y 'ugs." Max said with a nod, holding up two fingers. Ian fucking hated that his son had to know he could only hug his Carrier father twice per visit, but-hopefully-today would end that; today was Mickey's parole hearing, and Ian was so fucking ready to have Mickey join himself and Max in their home. Ian could still clearly remember the day Mickey was sentenced; the day he realized Mickey wouldn't be kept away from his family for eight years or longer.

 

_"Mister Gallagher, please stand." The judge called out as he looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. Mickey shakily stood, glancing back at Ian and mouthing 'I love you' to the redhead. "Mister Gallagher, I see no evidence that in any way indicates that you tried to murder Miss Slott." Mickey let out a relieved sigh at the Judge's words, though his shoulders stayed tense._

_"However, there is evidence that he assaulted Miss Slott and attempted to hide evidence. That being said, I feel the prosecution's proposal of a fifteen year sentence is excessive." The judge looked up, subtly glancing at the infant sleeping in Ian's arms. "So, I see it fit to sentence you to three to five years with the possibility of parole after another eight months. Case closed." With a bang of the gavel, the judge left and Ian nearly cried out of relief._

 

"Hey, Gallagher." Mickey sighed, standing to hug his husband, quickly before taking the redheaded toddler in Ian's arms. "Happy birthday, baby boy!"

"Daddy." Max sighed, laying his head on Mickey's shoulder. Max may not see Mickey very often, but he was very much a Daddy's boy.

"How's my baby, today?" Mickey asked, gently bouncing Max in his arms.

"Good." Max mumbled into Mickey's neck, taking comfort in being in his Carrier father's arms.

"You ready to come home with us?" Ian asked quietly, not wanting to get Max's hopes up on the off chance that Mickey's parole was denied. 

"Been ready for a fuckin' year." Mickey replied, looking up to meet Ian's green eyes. "Think I got a chance?"

"Yeah, I do." Ian really did; Mickey had kept his head down and stayed out of any possible trouble since he was arrested, so Ian was confident that Mickey could get out of prison, today.

"Mister Gallagher? They're ready for you." Mickey's lawyer called out, making both men nervous as Mickey passed Max back to Ian and they entered the judge's chambers. This was going to be a hard day, no matter what, and the Gallaghers were slightly frightened of the outcome.


	9. I'm Home

Mickey was home; Mickey was  _finally_ at home with Ian and Max, where he should have been for the past year. Ian couldn't stop fucking smiling the whole way home from the prison, and Max was clinging to Mickey from the moment the toddler was taken out of his car seat and was told he could hug him as often as he wanted. The boy decided to show Mickey around the family's home-his words barely making a bit of sense as he continually babbles, though Mickey seemed to understand everything he was saying-with his hand clasped tightly around Mickey's fingers. "Me!" Max yelled, pointing at the door with a dinosaur hanger reading "Max" on it.

"Wow! You gonna show Daddy your room, Chipmunk?" Mickey asked, smiling down at his son. Ian was smiling fondly at Max and Mickey, both seemingly in their own world as they entered Max's bedroom and sat in the floor to play with the boy's favorite stuffed dinosaurs. Ian was so happy that Max finally had Mickey home with him, and loves how attached the one-year-old was to the man. In Ian's mind, this was the best birthday present anyone could ever have given Max.

 

"We should get a new bed." Mickey said later that night as he stood at the foot of their bed, staring at the charcoal grey comforter with his thumbnail between his teeth. He almost looked as if the memory foam mattress had personally insulted him.

"Why?" Ian asked, changing into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Though he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Mickey with nothing to separate them, he knew his son; Max climbed out of his crib any chance he got, and often made his way into the master bedroom. Ian did not want to explain why they were naked.

"I don't wanna sleep in a bed you fucked someone else in." Mickey muttered, looking down at his bare feet.

"Mick, I told you before; I never brought anyone home." Ian said, moving closer to his husband. "This is  _our_ bed, baby. No one was ever in it. I promise you that." Ian lifted Mickey's chin to force the brunette man to meet his eyes. "I told you I fucked two guys, and they weren't here."

"Mandy slipped; she told me the one guy came here." Mickey said, making Ian sick at the memory of Trevor showing up at the apartment months ago.

 

**Four Months Ago**

Ian laughed as Max sucked on Mandy's chin. The baby was giggling every time he pulled away from his aunt, a gummy smile on his chubby face. "You havin' fun with Auntie Mandy, Chipmunk?" Ian laughed, still amazed by how much he loved his son.

"He looks so much like Mick." Mandy noted, smiling at the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, he does." Ian agreed. Sure, Max had lightly freckled skin, red hair, and Ian's chin, but he looked more like Mickey; he had the same nose, dimples, lips, and eyes. He was the most perfect, beautiful baby Ian had ever seen, and he gave all of the credit for that to Mickey.

"You expectin' someone?" Mandy asked as the intercom next to Ian's door buzzed.

"Not that I know of." Ian muttered as he stood up and made his way to the door. Sure, his siblings would occasionally stop by without notice-mainly Fiona and Lip-but he didn't expect any of them to show up tonight, since Vee had decided the Gallagher/Ball households needed to party. "Yeah?" Ian questioned as he pressed the intercom button, unsure of who could be at his apartment.

"Hey, it's me." Ian hadn't wanted to hear that voice; sure, Trevor had been fun to hang out with on several of the nights Fiona or Mandy had insisted that he needed to get out of the house and taken Max, but the sex hadn't been great-no where near as Earth shattering as it was with Mickey-and Trevor seemed to believe Ian would change his mind about a relationship. Hell, the man wouldn't even know where Ian lived if he hadn't insisted the redhead was too drunk to drive and offered him a ride home. "Buzz me in."

"I'm busy, Trev." Ian replied, not wanting to break the promise he'd made to Mickey; the promise to keep any of the men he slept with away from Max.

"You're just sitting at home. Come on, I need to ask you for a favor." Assuming Trevor needed help for one of his kids, Ian decided to buzz Trevor in.

"Boyfriend?" Mandy asked, looking over the back of the couch at Ian. She knew about the deal with Mickey, but she didn't like the idea of Ian cheating on her brother with his permission.

"We fucked twice." Ian said, feeling there was no point in lying to Mandy. "He runs a shelter for homeless teenagers; think he needs help with one of them." Mandy didn't say anything, and Ian wished she would just tell him how much of asshole she thinks he is.

 

"Hey." Trevor said as Ian opened the door for him to enter the apartment, quickly moving to kiss Ian.

"What're you doing?" Ian asked, stepping back and quickly looking towards the couch were Mandy was holding Max as the baby looked over her shoulder, his bright blue eyes drooping as he started to fall asleep. "I thought you needed help."

"Thought you'd actually let me up, this time, if you thought I needed help." Trevor replied with a grin, trying to kiss Ian again before noticing the woman and baby on the couch. "Who the Hell is that? I thought you were gay." Trevor said as Mandy stood up with Max still in her arms.

"Hey, I gotta get to work. You want me to put him to bed?" Mandy asked, ignoring the other man in the apartment.

"No I got him." Ian said quietly, taking his son into his arms and kissing the boy's head. "You comin' with me, tomorrow?"

"No, I'm ditching my favorite brother-in-law." Mandy replied sarcastically.

"Only one you have." Ian chuckled, kissing Mandy's cheek before she walked out of the home he shared with his young son.

"So, you're watching your nephew?" Trevor asked, looking at the baby cautiously.

"No. This is my son, and I need to get him to bed. Bye, Trevor." Ian said, walking away from the young brunette without another word.

 

 

**Present Day**

"I would never fuck someone else in our bed, baby." Ian whispered, kissing his husband.

"I love you." Mickey murmured, pulling Ian into a deeper kiss. Things were still a bit messy for Mickey-given he'd been away from his family a year-but he trusted Ian. He had to, because he loved Ian with every fiber of his being.


	10. I'm Learning As I Go

Ian wasn't sure what woke him up; his alarm clock wasn't going off, Max wasn't screaming for him, and his phone wasn't ringing. He stretched, quickly realizing he was alone in bed. Had yesterday just been a dream? Was Mickey still in prison?

"Look who's finally up, Chipmunk!" Mickey exclaimed from the doorway, their son propped on his hip. Ian felt his chest unclench as Mickey moved to the bed and sat the toddler-who was all smiles-down.

"Hey, Maxy! Are you havin' fun with Daddy?" Ian asked as he sat up, pulling Max into his lap and kissing the boy's cheeks.

"Daddy!" Max giggled, reaching out for Mickey, who sat down next to Ian on the bed. "Dis mae'y 'ugs?" Max asked, holding up two chubby fingers.

"No, baby. You can hug Daddy as much as you want." Mickey said, softly, holding his arms out for Max to hug him. The giggling toddler jumped over to Mickey, wrapping his arms around Mickey as tightly as he could. Mickey looked so happy to have Max wrapped up in his arms that Ian had to smile; his family was together-really together-for the first time.

"Supposed to take Max to Fiona's place, today; she planned Max a birthday party." Ian said, wishing he didn't have to allow other people into their little bubble, just yet.

"You wanna go to a party, Max?" Mickey asked, turning Max so the boy was facing him.

"Daddy go?" Max asked, tilting his tiny head to the side as he stared at Mickey. It was endearing how attached to Mickey Max had become.

"Yeah Daddy's gonna go! I'm not gonna miss my baby's birthday party!" Mickey replied in a dramatic fashion. Max giggled loudly, laying his head against Mickey's chest as Ian leaned over to kiss his husband.

 

"Fiona just called; she wants us to head out after Max wakes up from his nap." Ian said as he walked into the master bedroom, stopping in his tracks to admire his husband's naked body as Mickey dropped the towel from around his waist. "Fuck." Ian practically whimpered as he stared at Mickey's bare ass.

"The fuck you starin' at, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, looking back at Ian with a smirk. He knew Ian had always been a bit obsessed with his ass, but after a year of not seeing Mickey naked? Ian was practically fucking drooling over it.

"We have an hour before Max wakes up." With that, Ian discarded his clothed and gathered Mickey in his arms, kissing him passionately as he groped Mickey's ass. "Fuck, I missed you, baby."

"Prove it, tough guy." Mickey panted against Ian's lips. He was so fucking ready to have Ian fuck him, again; he'd missed the feeling of Ian inside of him so much over the past year. Ian didn't take any convincing to throw Mickey onto the bed and kiss down his pale body-which had been hardened by working out in all of his free time over the past year-before sucking Mickey's cock into his mouth. "Shit!" Mickey hissed through his teeth, threading his fingers through Ian's hair.

Ian had missed the weight of Mickey's cock in his mouth; he'd missed the sounds he made, the way he bit his lip... Fuck, he'd just missed  _Mickey._ Ian made quick work of prepping Mickey, moaning around Mickey's cock at how tight and hot his husband's body was around him.

"Ian! Ian fuck, please fuck me, baby!" Mickey begged, pulling Ian off of him. "I need you, and we only have an hour." Ian had lube in his hands, covering his cock and pushing into Mickey slowly.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey panted, clawing at Ian's shoulders as the redhead slowly thrusted into Mickey. "Faster." Mickey whimpered, moaning out in pleasure when Ian obliged, biting down on Mickey's neck as they both got closer to their orgasm.

"Mickey!" Ian gasped as he came deep inside his husband as Mickey released on his stomach. "Fuck I've missed you." Ian whispered, kissing Mickey as he pulled out.

"Missed you, too, baby." Mickey whispered back, looking up lovingly at Ian. He had missed a year with Ian, but when they were together, it seemed like no time at all had passed.

 

"Hey, guys! The birthday boy is here!" Fiona shouted, running to the door as Ian, Mickey, and Max-walking between his parents with one of his tiny hands clasped in each of theirs-entered the house. "Hey, Mick." Fiona said, pulling Mickey into a hug.

Ian wasn't exactly happy about everyone running up and hugging Mickey-call him selfish, but he wanted Mickey to himself-especially when Debbie approached him. In Ian's mind, Debbie had no fucking right to touch Mickey.

"Hey, can we please just get along with everyone for Max?" Mickey whispered to Ian, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist as Ian held Max.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that for Max." Ian agreed, kissing Mickey's temple.

 

"Happy birthday, Dear Maxy! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Max sat in Mickey's lap, staring at the "smash cake" In awe. Ian had to smile as Mickey showed Max how to blow his candle out. He snapped a quick picture for his instagram right as Max smashed into his cake and Mickey smiled fondly at their son.

**_Ian_gallagher:_ ** _We're not perfect parents, but we're doing the best we can for our little guy. Max, Daddy and Papa love you so much it's unreal, and if we make mistakes we're learning as we go, but everything we do, we do because we love you. Happy birthday, Chipmunk! #firstbirthday #daddyslittleman #mybabyisone_


	11. It's Okay

Ian was glad his son seemed to be enjoying himself at his birthday party, but the fact that Debbie kept trying to talk to Mickey was really starting to get to him. She had been doing nothing over the past year aside from showing her selfishness and Ian often felt sick at the idea of Mickey sitting in a prison cell because his sister wouldn't admit her own guilt. "Papa!" Max screeched-pulling Ian back into the present and away from his anger towards Debbie-thrusting his new stuffed Dinosaur that Kev and Vee had given him into Ian's face.

"Wow! That's a nice one, Maxy! Say thank you to Kev and Vee." Ian instructed, laughing softly as Max reluctantly left Mickey's lap to go hug his surrogate Aunt and Uncle.

"Your welcome, little red." Kev said, lifting the boy high into the air, making Max laugh hysterically.

"Hey! Auntie Vee needs some Chipmunk love over here!" Vee proclaimed, snatching Max away and kissing his chubby cheek. "Just sayin', guys, I got two beautiful girls; we should set him up with one when they're older and have some gorgeous fuckin' grandbabies. With this one as their daddy? We got no chance they wouldn't be."

"Okay, give me back my baby and stop tryin' to pimp out your damn kids to him." Mickey jokingly demanded, snatching Max away and hugging him close. "You're not datin' until you're fifty, are you?"

"Daddy?" Max asked, waving his dinosaur in Mickey's face.

"That's right; you only love Daddy and Papa, for now." Mickey laughed, pecking Max on the nose. Mickey had been away from Max since the boy was three days old-aside from the two visits a week Ian and Max made to the prison-but when he was with his son? No one would ever believe it; he was a complete natural with Max, and that fact warmed Ian's heart.

"Auntie Mandy has arrived!" Mandy shouted as she entered the Gallagher house, making a beeline for her brother and nephew. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, yesterday; I was working a double 'cause Leona called off." Mandy muttered as she hugged Mickey, being mindful of the one-year-old in his arms.

"It's fine, Mands; liked havin' the day with Ian and Max, anyway." Mickey replied, shocking everyone-aside from Ian, Mandy, Max, Fiona, Sean, and Lip, who had visited Mickey frequently while he was in prison-by not calling her "bitch" or "slut". Prison hadn't hardened Mickey-well, aside from the new muscles on his body-but had made the man appreciate what he had on the outside; he had a family that loved him-even fucking Fiona and Lip Gallagher-and he wanted to show that he loved them, too, now that he was out.

"Hey, beautiful! No love for your boyfriend?" Lip pouted, which always made Max laugh.

"Fine." Mandy replied, giving him a chaste peck on the lips. "Now can I  _please_ give our nephew his birthday present?" Lip nodded, winking at Max as the boy laughed and squealed in Mickey's arms. Mandy passed Max a little gift bag that he quickly tore into, gasping with wide eyes as he pulled out a stuffed tiger.

"Kitty!" Max exclaimed, hugging his new toy to his chest.

"I thought you'd like it. I remember Mick havin' a stuffed tiger as a kid." Mandy said, quickly accepting Max's hug the boy offered in thanks. "You're welcome, baby Chipmunk." Ian was-once again-feeling a bit possessive of his man when Vee stepped closer to him, so he stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey from behind.

"No one wants to take me away, Ian." Mickey laughed, clearly seeing right through his husband.

"I mean, you do look pretty good." Vee joked, which just caused Ian to drop kisses along Mickey's neck.

"Mine." Ian said, lifting his head to press a loud kiss to Mickey's cheek.

"Shut up and get me a beer." Mickey laughed, watching Ian with an adoring expression as he walked into the kitchen.

 

"Are you seriously just gonna pull Mickey away from me any time I try to talk to him?" Debbie asked from where she was seated at the kitchen table.

"Deborah, I'm tryin' to enjoy the end of my son's birthday party." Ian said in a very clipped, cold tone as he retrieved a beer from the fridge.

"It was almost two years ago, Ian!" Debbie yelled, jumping to her feet and marching over to the fridge.

"Exactly! He was in there for almost two fuckin' years! Almost his entire pregnancy and the first year of Max's life, he was in prison! And it was your fault!" Ian shouted, not realizing the rest of his family had moved to the kitchen when Debbie had yelled. "If it wasn't for you, Mickey's leg wouldn't have been broken, Max wouldn't have been born early, and Mickey could have come home with us when he was born!

"If he didn't cover up your stupid fuckin' plan, he wouldn't have been in prison!" Ian shouted, only feeling remorseful when he heard Max whimpering. "Hey, it's okay, baby boy; Papa's sorry he scared you." Ian cooed, scooping Max out of Mandy's arms and looking apologetically at Mickey.

"It was you?" Fiona asked, looking at Debbie with a heartbroken expression.

"I was pregnant with Franny when they arrested Mick! If I confessed-" Debbie tried to defend.

"You would've been in the same situation as Mickey." Kev said, cutting Debbie off and surprising everyone; Kev was normally against any aggression or fighting, yet he seemed to be just as angry with Debbie as Ian.

"I didn't have someone else to raise Franny!" Debbie shouted, still trying to defend herself.

"So it was better this way? Ian bein' a single parent and Mickey bein' in prison for somethin' you did? And why? 'Cause Mickey had Ian?" Vee questioned before walking away. Everyone else fallowed her example, leaving Debbie alone in the kitchen.

 

"Mick, I didn't realize I was screamin' at her until I heard Max, I swear." Ian proclaimed after the two of them had put Max to bed.

"I didn't want her gettin' shit for it, Ian!" Mickey whispered harshly, trying not to wake Max up. "Look at me and look at her; which one of us could fuckin' survive in prison?"

"You almost didn't; Max almost didn't!" Ian replied in the same harsh whisper.

"And what would've happened to Debs bein' in there with Sammi?" Mickey asked, glaring at his husband. "And don't fuckin' remind me that I almost got Max killed! I live with it every fuckin' day!"

"Mick, I'm sorry." Ian sighed, stepping closer to Mickey when he saw tears in those captivating blue eyes. "I just hate it; we lost a year with you."

"I'm here, now, so just... Let it go." Mickey pleaded, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

"Okay. Okay, I'll try." Ian promised, leaning forward to slot his lips with Mickey's.

 

Ian had barely been asleep for an hour when his phone started ringing. He groaned as he rolled over to face his nightstand and reached out for his phone without opening his eyes. "'Llo?" Ian grumbled, yawning as the butchered word left his lips.

 _"Hey! Were you asleep?"_ Ian hadn't heard from Trevor since roughly a month after he had shown up at the apartment, and Ian wasn't exactly happy to hear from him; he was trying to fucking sleep, for Christ's sake!

"Yes." Ian replied, finally opening his eyes to look over at Mickey, still fast asleep.

  _"Man, it's not even midnight!"_ Trevor exclaimed, clearly a bit drunk.

"And I have a husband and a kid." Ian mumbled, tensing when Mickey started to stir.

 _"You should come to this party!"_ Trevor exclaimed, which seemed to wake Mickey up, who snatched the phone away.

"Go find another dick, asswipe; he' fuckin' taken!" Mickey demanded, hanging the phone up and looking up at Ian seriously. "You ever answer the phone when one of your fuck buddies call again? I'm gone."

"Hey." Ian said, rolling to lay on top of the man he loved and staring into his eyes. "No one is taking me away from you. I love you too fuckin' much to lose you." Ian whispered lovingly, staring straight into Mickey's eyes. "They didn't mean shit to me; you mean the fuckin' world to me, Mickey." Ian said before pecking Mickey's lips softly.

"I love you so fuckin' much." Mickey said, ready for this discussion to be over with.

"I love you, too. Let's get back to sleep; Max is gonna wake up at six." Ian whispered, rolling off of Mickey just enough to curl up around him. He wasn't going to risk losing the love of his life; not now, not ever.


	12. Why Are You Still Waiting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter to fill in some blanks of the year between Max's birth and Mickey's release from prison. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Seven Months Ago**

Ian was smiling fondly at the photo of Max laying on his playmat, staring at Ian with wide eyes. "Cute kid. Your niece?" The man's words pissed Ian off; sure, Max's hair was a bit long-Max was born with a full head of hair and Ian hadn't wanted to cut his hair just yet-but he would rather not have some random stranger assuming that Max's hair meant he was female.

"My son." Ian corrected, turning around to face a firefighter he'd seen at several emergencies. He supposed he was good looking, enough-tall, muscular, dark skin, a shaved head, and an enthusiastic smile-but he wasn't really Ian's type; Ian's type-to state it simply-is Mikhailo Aleksandr Gallagher.

"Seem pretty young to have a son." The man said, still smiling at Ian. "Sorry. I'm Caleb Daniels."

"Ian Gallagher." Ian introduced himself, wondering why this man had approached him. "Not to be rude, but is there a reason you're here?"

"I was askin' around about you after I saw you at that car accident last month." Caleb quietly admitted, trying to appear slightly embarrassed, though it came off as more cocky than anything.

"I'm married." Ian said, not feeling any real attraction to this man.

"And I'm a hot fireman. Come on, man; what's the worst that could happen?" Caleb asked, his smile turning flirtatious.

"I gotta get home." Ian muttered, walking away from Caleb so he could get home to his son.

 

"Is he at least cute?" Fiona asked as they sat at the kitchen table while Ian gave Max his dinner.

"I guess? I mean, I might be a bit biased because I love Mickey so much." Ian said, watching Max guzzle down his bottle.

"You know, Mick wanted you to get laid... Maybe just hook up with this guy." Fiona suggested, looking down at the baby resting comfortably in Ian's arms as he finished off his bottle.

"Maybe." Ian didn't want to admit how much he'd missed sex-he hadn't had sex since before Mickey went to prison-because he didn't actually want to sleep with anyone else; he just wanted Mickey.

"You know what? You need a night out! I'm gonna crash here, tonight, to watch Max and you're gonna go out." Fiona decided, taking Max out of Ian's arms. "Go shower, put on something that makes you look good, and get some ass." Ian wanted to argue, but he did need a night off.

 

"Fuck! Yeah, just like that!" The young Hispanic man in front of Ian moaned as Ian thrusted into him. Ian hadn't had a problem finding someone to go with him to the bathroom to fuck, but he was overly vocal, and he wasn't the best fuck-he may have actually been the worst-Ian had ever had. "Oh, Daddy!" The man moaned, which Ian had to ignore; he was a fucking father, and he didn't want to hear someone he fucked calling him Daddy.

"Shit!" Ian moan as he filled the condom-no fucking way was he having unprotected sex with someone and risking the chance of giving something to Mickey-and watching as the other man cum on the floor of the bathroom stall.

"You should call me, sometime." The man flirted, trying to kiss Ian as they cleaned themselves up and pulled their pants back up. Ian pulled away quickly, not wanting this man's lips on his now that they were done.

"I'll think about it." Ian muttered, stepping out of the stall, ready to get home to his son. Despite the fact that Ian had Mickey's permission to fuck other men while he was in prison, he felt so guilty for it. He just wanted to get home and hold his baby boy. And never fuck someone aside from his husband ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not kink-shaming, here, I just felt like-with him being a young father-it would make Ian uncomfortable. Leave me some comments! Much love!


	13. I'm Not Ready

**Present Day**

Ian had enjoyed his two days off with Mickey and Max; he loved being able to fall asleep and wake up next to the man he loved. And seeing Mickey with their son? Ian felt like his heart leapt into his throat every time he saw Max's dimpled smile aimed towards Mickey, or he heard him yell out for his Daddy just because he wanted to be held. "I'm not ready to go back to work." Ian quietly admitted as Mickey made a pot of coffee the morning Ian was scheduled to return to his job.

"You have to, Ian; we can't just stay cooped up in the apartment all day everyday." Mickey reminded Ian as he moved to start making breakfast for his boys.

"I would if I could; just stay home with you and Max all the time." Ian replied, staring dreamily at Mickey as the brunette's tattooed hands moved with a practiced ease he'd never seen from him. "Never knew you could actually cook."

"My Mom died when I was eight; someone had to take care of Mandy's ass after that, and it sure as fuck wasn't gonna be my Dad or Iggy." Mickey replied with a shrug as he made Ian and himself scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast while simultaneously fixing Max his favorite Strawberries and Cream oatmeal.

"Daddy!" Max called from his bedroom doorway, which had Mickey rushing over to the baby.

"What did Daddy and Papa say about climbin' out of your crib, Chipmunk?" Mickey asked as he picked the little redhead up, propping him on his hip as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"No do." Max said shyly, playing with the sleeve of his grey penguin footie pajamas.

"That's right; we said not to do it. We don't want our baby boy gettin' hurt." Mickey said softly, sitting Max in his highchair so he could get their breakfast, only to find Ian finishing everything up and setting it on the table.

"Hey, I've been waitin' a year for domesticity; I get to help, too." Ian said, playfully, kissing Mickey's cheek before getting each of them a cup of coffee while Mickey got Max some milk.

"Toffey?" Max asked, picking up his own cup as Mickey took a sip of his coffee.

"You got coffee, too?" Mickey asked, trying not to laugh as Max blew on the lid of his sippy cup just as Ian and himself had done with their mugs.

"Yes!" Max laughed as he took a drink of his milk.

"You wanna eat some oatmeal with your coffee?" Ian asked, blowing on a spoonful of Max's breakfast.

"Peas." Max said, opening his mouth for Ian to give him the spoonful of sweet cereal.

"Started lookin' for a job." Mickey said, taking a bite of his own food. He'd missed good food; the food in the prison was fucking disgusting, and the only reason he'd ever eaten all three meals they served was that he was pregnant, at the time and wanted Max to be healthy. After that? He'd eat breakfast and that was it, because it was hard for anyone to fuck up toast or orange juice.

"Oh." Ian said, taking a bite of his toast. He'd hoped Mickey would wait just a bit longer to start working. Actually, he'd hoped Mickey would decide to stay home with Max; he had missed out on so many of Max's firsts, he'd hoped that Mickey would decide to be a stay at home Dad for just a while. "You don't have to, you know; I make enough to cover everything and I have a savings account. Monica left all of us fuckin' meth when she died, and Carl sold mine."

"I can't just live off you, Ian." Mickey said, feeling strange with the idea of Ian taking care of him.

"You're not goin' to; I'm takin' care of my husband and our son. You missed out on the first year with him, so... Just, enjoy bein' with Max for awhile." Ian offered, smiling when Max slowly started to feed himself his Oatmeal.

"What if we need more money? Or if I get pregnant, again?" Mickey asked, wiping Max's mouth without even thinking about it.

"Then we'll dip into our savings until you're really ready to work." Ian replied easily.

"Okay." Mickey said, actually excited to spend some time with his little boy. He was just glad to actually be able to get to know Max a bit better.

 

"So, how's Mickey dealin' with bein' home?" Sue asked Ian as they washed their rig. Luckily for Ian, today had been relatively calm, which meant that-more than likely-he would actually go home, on time.

"He's been great; you'd never know he'd been away from Max if you saw them, together." Ian replied with a smile. He wasn't happy about coming into work, this morning, but he was so fucking glad that he at least worked with someone who was supportive of his choice to stick by Mickey.

"He know about Trailer and the other guy?" Sue asked, smirking at her own joke. She had never liked Trevor-or the fact that he had "pulled a Caleb" as Sue liked to call it, by showing up at the garage-and had been warning Ian that guys like Trevor wouldn't take a hint.

"Yeah; told Trevor off last night when he called me." Ian laughed, secretly loving how possessive his husband is.

"He know about what Caleb tried to pull?" Sue asked, making Ian suppress a shiver at the memory of the attempted blackmailing he'd dealt with six months ago.

 

**Six Months Ago**

"let me guess, your wife doesn't know you're bi." Caleb said, leaning against the locker next to Ian's.

"No, my husband is very much aware that I'm gay. Why?" Ian asked, not looking away from his backpack as he prepared to head home. 

"My friend-Jay-told me you guys hooked up last month. Since you turned me down and you're married, I started tryin' to figure out why you'd hook up with Jay." Caleb mused, scratching his chin. "I thought you were in the closet, but now? I'm thinkin' you'd do anything to keep your husband from knowin' you fuck other guys on the side."

"And you think that means I'd fuck you." Ian guessed, finally looking at Caleb. "My husband's in prison, and yeah, I fucked someone, but my husband knows. You've got nothin' on me." Ian growled, glaring at him.

"He knows, huh? So you wouldn't care if I called the prison and asked for Gallagher, he'd know about Jay?" Caleb asked with a threatening tone.

"Go to fuckin' Hell." Ian spat before walking out.

 

**Present Day**

"Fuck no. And I'm not tellin' him that some asshole wanted a fuck so bad he'd threaten to call him while he was still locked up." Ian said, rinsing the rig before turning around to grab his uniform shirt. "I'd rather get my balls cut off."

"If Mickey finds out he might cut off Caleb's." Sue laughed, obviously enjoying the idea of never seeing Caleb again. And honestly, Ian liked that idea, as well.

 

"Up!" Max laughed as Ian entered the apartment, clearly having fun with Mickey.

"No, time to eat." Mickey said, barely visible to Ian from where he stood at the kitchen table, trying to get Max into his highchair.

"There's my boys!" Ian exclaimed, kissing both Max and Mickey's cheeks as he walked into the kitchen. "You bein' good for Daddy?"

"Pay!" Max laughed, happily opening his mouth when Ian offered him a bite of potatoes.

"Looks good." Ian complimented as he sat down next to Mickey to eat his own baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Ian hadn't realized how hungry he actually was until he smelled food after entering the home he shared with his husband and their son. "What did you play, baby boy?"

"Pane!" Max screeched, picking up a small piece of chicken and happily chewing on it.

"Airplane? Wow! It sounds like you had fun with Daddy!" Ian exclaimed, smiling at Mickey as the family continued to eat. Ian loved it; loved being able to sit down after work with his family and enjoy dinner while Max tried to explain the day he'd had with Mickey. He loved being able to spend his nights with the two of them, and was thankful for Mickey's release from prison, because he could now do it.


	14. I'm So Fucking In Love With You

Mickey didn't want to put Max down after the boy fell asleep in his arms; he loved how tightly Max's arms were wrapped around his neck and the feeling of the boy's breathing against the hallow of his throat. If he could, he'd keep his baby boy in his arms, forever. Ian had been watching from the master bedroom doorway for close to fifteen minutes, feeling warmth in his chest at the image of the two of them cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. Mickey looked more at ease and comfortable than Ian had ever seen the brunette; he looked like Max was the center of his universe.

"Gonna watch us all night?" Mickey asked without taking his eyes off of where Max had his little knees tucked against his stomach.

"Might." Ian replied, not wishing to interrupt Max's peaceful sleep. In the three weeks that Mickey had been home, Max had rarely left his Carrier Father's side, always keeping his hand in Mickey's or sitting in his lap. Ian's siblings kept asking if he was jealous, but Max clearly still loved Ian. He was just excited to finally have his Daddy home with him. "You look happy."

"Got you, got Max, I'm not gonna spend the next fifteen years in prison... Shit's good." Mickey said, acknowledging that he was-in fact-very happy with the current state his life was in.

"Wanna take him to bed with us, tonight?" Ian asked, moving away from the doorframe to help Mickey up so Max could stay asleep.

"Nah, we can put him in his crib." Mickey said, looking up at Ian with a purposeful smirk. Ian knew that look, well; the look Mickey would give when he wanted sex. Ian was powerless to deny that look.

 

"Ian... Ian, Harder!" Mickey almost screamed, tightening his legs around Ian's waist as the redhead held him up against the wall fucking into Mickey hard, fast, and just this side of aggressive. Mickey was fucking loving it; he loved the way Ian's fingertips were digging into the skin of his ass and the feeling of his cock perfectly hitting his prostate with every rough thrust. "Holy shit! Don't stop... Please don't-fuck! Right there!-don't stop!"

Ian was losing his fucking mind; he had always known Mickey was the best sex he'd ever had, but tonight? Ian was close to cumming the second he thrusted into Mickey. The way Mickey's nails were digging into the flesh on his back-leaving a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure in their wake-was slowly drawing Ian closer to his orgasm. "Cum for me, baby; just from me." Ian panted in Mickey's ear, trying to hold off his own orgasm until he was positive that Mickey was satisfied.

Mickey bit into Ian's shoulder to refrain from screaming as he released all over both of their stomachs, his body shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm as Ian finally let go, himself.

"That was fuckin' amazing." Ian panted as he slowly sat on the floor, Mickey still in his arms.

"Can't fuckin' move." Mickey mumbled, burying his face in Ian's neck. "Fuck, that was so good."

"Ready to go to bed?" Ian asked, staring down at Mickey as he ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, affectionately.

"After that? Fuck yes." Mickey muttered, still clinging to Ian for a moment before he slowly climbed out of his lap and moving to lay on their bed, snuggling up against the redhead when he joined him under their covers. "What're you starin' at?" Mickey asked-his beautiful eyes closed-when he realized Ian was watching him.

"You." Ian stated, simply. "I'm so fuckin' in love with you." Ian whispered, kissing Mickey's forehead.

"Love you, too." Mickey slurred, resting his head over Ian's heart. Ian continued to watch Mickey until he heard the blue-eyed man start to snore. Ian didn't stay awake long after that, falling asleep with his arms around Mickey, hoping Max wouldn't climb out of his crib before they had a chance to get dressed.

 

"Hey, Mick!" Fiona exclaimed as Mickey and Max entered Patsy's Pies on a cold Tuesday afternoon just three days before Christmas. "You didn't walk, did you?" She asked, feeling Max's chubby cheeks as she finally reached them.

"No. Ian picked up the Grand Am, yesterday; we've got the CRV." Mickey answered, lifting Max into his arms, balancing the tiny redhead on his hip. Shortly after Mickey had gotten home from prison, Ian had started looking for a second car so Mickey and Max had a form of transportation when he was at work, finding a 1999 Pontiac Grand Am that only cost seven hundred dollars-which Ian took out of their savings-though he hadn't picked it up until Yesterday.

"Thank God; it's too fuckin' cold to have him outside." Fiona sighed, leading her brother-in-law and nephew to the counter. "Want some pie, Maxy?"

"Peas." Max replied with a nod, getting comfortable in Mickey's lap as his aunt got him a small slice of banana cream pie and a small cup of hot chocolate-putting an ice cube in it so the boy wouldn't burn his tongue-that Mickey transfered into a sippy cup.

"Let me guess... Pepsi and the barbeque chicken sandwich." Fiona guessed, receiving a thankful nod from her brother-in-law. "It'll be up in just a minute."

"Seems like you know Fiona pretty well." A young man with curly brown hair said, taking a seat on the the stool to the left of Mickey-the one to his right being taken up by Max's diaper bag-as he spoke.

"Should; I married her brother." Mickey replied, not truly interested in talking to the man; he was much more interested in helping his son eat his food and drink his hot chocolate.

"Carl? Isn't he a little too young?" The man asked Mickey as Max clumsily picked up his fork and took a bite of his pie.

"Ian." Mickey replied calmly.

"So you're his husband. I'm Trevor; we dated when you were locked up." Trevor said, making Mickey tense. He hadn't expected to meet one of Ian's fuck buddies or for the man to say they had been dating. Had Ian lied? Had he actually dated this man? He needed fucking answers, and he knew he could get them from Fiona; he just needed to catch her when she wasn't busy.


	15. No More Hiding

Fiona was about two seconds away from launching herself across the counter at Trevor; he had no fucking right to be near Mickey or Max, and it was clear he was upsetting her brother-in-law no matter how hard he tried to stay calm for his son. "Sorry your food took so long, sweetie." Fiona said, smiling affectionately at Mickey as she sat his plate and Soda next to Max's plate.

"It's fine." Mickey replied, keeping his eyes on the little boy in his lap.

"Hey! You're Mickey, right?" A bubbly waitress said as she approached the counter.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, barely looking away from Max to see the brunette standing beside him.

"I'm Sierra! Sorry, you have no idea who I am. Awkward part first? I dated Lip before Mandy moved back. Good part? I'm friends with Ian; I helped him out a few times when he wasn't sure what to do before you go home." Sierra offered, reaching out and tapping Max's little nose. "I feel like I know you; all Ian ever talked about was you and Max."

"She's right." Fiona offered. "I remember thinkin' it was his bipolar at one point, 'cause he spent three days cryin'. He told me he was just missin' you a lot." Fiona said, placing her hand over Mickey's on the countertop. "I'm takin' my break in a few minutes. Stick around, okay?" Mickey nodded, trying to fight a smile at the pissed off expression on Trevor's face.

 

"He didn't date." Fiona informed Mickey as the two of them sat in her office looking at the pictures of Max with Santa Claus he and Ian had done the day before. "I made him go out a few times, and he had sex three times. He felt so fuckin' guilty every time he literally got sick." Fiona cringed at the memory of Ian rushing into his apartment and running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach all three times he'd had sex while Mickey was in prison.

"That guy out there called Ian the first night I was home." Mickey informed the eldest Gallagher.

"Don't surprise me; he was fuckin' obsessed with Ian. They met one night when Ian went out with Lip and Mandy." Fiona explained, remembering the details Ian had given her about his first meeting with Trevor.

 

**Six Months Ago**

Ian was laughing his ass off everytime his brother attempted to get Mandy's attention to focus solely on him. "Mickey seems like he's movin' around better!" Mandy shouted over the too-loud music in the club the three of them had decided to visit.

"He's just glad the damn cast is off!" Ian laughed, remembering every one of his husband's complaints about the bulky orange cast covering his right leg.

"He still studyin' for his GED?" Lip asked, taking a drink of his water. Ian was proud of his brother; Lip was taking sobriety seriously, and was trying to be a better version of himself.

"Took it, Yesterday!" Ian exclaimed, the smile on his face full of pride as he thought about Mickey. "He'll get his results next week!"

"Hey!" A new voice called from over Ian's shoulder. The redhead turned to look at the brunette man standing there, smiling at Ian with a level of confidence that made Ian feel a bit uncomfortable; he still felt like the biggest asshole on Earth after sleeping with someone two months ago, and this man was clearly interested in him. "Wanna dance?" Mandy practically threw Ian out of the chair, knowing that-even if he danced with this guy-he wouldn't do anything else.

"Yeah, sure." Ian agreed, wishing this night would hurry up and end.

 

**Present Day**

"He ended up havin' fun, but Trevor kept findin' him." Fiona explained, watching Mickey adjust the sleeping one-year-old in his lap. "They hung out a few times, but..."

"But what?" Mickey asked, seeing that something was bothering Fiona.

"Ian said both times they had sex he felt pressured; Trevor made him feel guilty 'cause Ian didn't want to, and Trevor would pester him, sayin' it was 'cause he's transgender." Fiona admitted, knowing Ian had never intended to keep it a secret from Mickey.

"How does he know all of you?" Mickey asked, wishing it wouldn't land him right back in prison if he knocked the fucker's teeth down his throat.

"Like I said; he kept findin' Ian." Fiona said, thinking about how differently this would have gone had Mickey not been in prison less than a month ago.

"Sounds like he was fuckin' stalkin' him." Mickey gritted out, looking down at Max to keep himself from doing something he'd regret.

"Honestly? I think he was, but I think he had himself convinced that if he kept pesterin' Ian, they really would've started datin'." Fiona said, taking the third picture out of the set of four Ian and Mickey had done. "This one is the best."

"Yeah, it is." Mickey agreed, smiling at his son's wide-eyed expression. At the end of the day-no matter what that asshole out there did-Max and Mickey were the ones Ian wanted.

 

"Hey." Ian whispered when he got home late that night, trying not to wake Max up as he tried to get Mickey to move from the couch to their bed. "He's gonna get spoiled if he keeps fallin' asleep on you."

"I like it." Mickey yawned, not even bothering to open his eyes. He and Max had spent the day watching Christmas movies, playing in the floor, and-on Max's part-trying to take all of the ornaments off the Christmas tree. "He wanted to destroy the damn tree, today."

"Sounds like Max." Ian agreed with a soft chuckle. "Fiona said Trevor was givin' you some trouble at the diner, today." Ian had tried-even before Mickey was released-to forget he'd slept with anyone else, but Trevor wanted to make that impossible; he truly thought he could convince Ian that they should date.

"If Max wasn't there I woulda punched his fuckin' lights out." Mickey replied as his only form of confirmation.

"He's not worth it." Ian said, leaning closer to whisper in the brunette's ear. "You're better in bed, anyway."

"That the only way I'm better?" Mickey asked, a smirk on his lips as he finally opened his tired blue eyes to look up at the redhead seated on the arm of the couch next to his head.

"No." Ian replied, moving to kneel next to the couch, bringing him to eye level with the older man. "Prettier, too."

"Asshole." Mickey chuckled softly. He and Ian had always given each other shit-it was part of what made them work so well-and it was clear Ian thought it was funny to do so when Mickey was still half asleep. "What else?"

"You're funnier." Ian said without having to think about it. "You know me better than my fuckin' family ever did." He pecked Mickey on the tip of his nose. "You're the best friend I've ever had." Another peck to his left cheek. "An amazing Dad." One to his right cheek. "And the love of my fuckin' life."

"Cheesy fucker." Mickey laughed, tilting his head to capture Ian's lips.

"You love it." Ian stated confidently.

"I do." Mickey confirmed, taking one of his hands off Max's back to run it through Ian's hair.

"Come on; I wanna cuddle with my boys." Ian said, taking Max from Mickey without giving the blue-eyed man a chance to argue.

 

Mickey woke up the next morning to the sound of Max giggling near his head. "What're you two doin'?" He groggily asked, cracking his left eye open to see Max sitting on Ian's stomach.

"He's beating me up." Ian replied, feigning pain as Max slapped one of his chubby hands down on the M tattooed over Ian's heart.

"You bein' mean to Papa, baby boy?" Mickey asked, reaching out to tickle Max's chubby stomach.

"Yes!" Max laughed, kicking his little legs.

"You gonna beat Daddy up, too?" Ian asked, placing one of his hands on the small of Max's back to keep the boy from falling.

"No!" Max exclaimed, suddenly serious as he crawled over to Mickey and snuggling up close to his Carrier father.

"What?! Daddy gets cuddles and Papa gets beat up?" Ian asked, rolling over to wrap his arm around both of his boys.

"Yes." Max agreed, pressing his ear to Mickey's chest, directly over hid heart.

"No idea why he does that." Mickey commented, having noticed Max would often listen to his heartbeat when he was being held.

"I think he recognizes the sound." Ian replied, loving that Max was gentler with Mickey than himself. In many ways, Max was the typical little boy-he liked to play rough, get his little hands dirty, and liked somewhat stereotypically male based toys-but when he was with Mickey, he wanted to be hugged, held, and shown the affection he'd missed out on from the older man for the first year of his life. Ian fucking loved watching Mickey get to show the side of himself he'd been forced to hide for so long, and part of him thought Max knew Mickey needed to be able to show who he really was. In the little moments like this, Ian knew he'd made the right choice by waiting for Mickey; he had made the right choice by not turing away and forgetting everything they meant to each other.


	16. Stupid Fucking Questions

By the time March rolled around Mickey, Ian, and Max were settled into a good routine; Mickey and Max spent the days at the park or playing silly games in the apartment until Ian got home from work when the three of them would have dinner together and watch one of the little educational movies they'd turn on for Max to help him learn his alphabet or to count until they put Max to bed. But on Saturdays, they always went to Fiona's house to spend time with Ian's siblings and Mandy. "The fuck's wrong with him?" Mickey asked when a brooding Carl descended the stairs moments after his Girlfriend had left the house.

"No idea." Ian replied around a mouthful of Pizza. "Max, let Daddy and Papa help you." Ian instructed when Max tried to pull a slice of pizza out of the box without Mickey or Ian cutting it up into smaller piece.

"Wouldn't know; I'm circumcised." Lip said, causing Ian and Mickey to snap their attention to Carl and Lip as they walked into the living room.

"What the fuck are two talkin' about?" Mickey asked as he handed Max a plastic plate with several bite-sized pieces of pizza on it. "Sit down to eat, Max." The youngest Gallagher plopped himself down on the floor, doing a strange little dance move as he ate.

"My girlfriend won't go down on me 'cause I'm not circumcised. What about you?" Carl asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of his three brothers.

"Circumcised." Ian said, pulling Mickey into his lap without looking away from his brother.

"You too? What about Liam?" Carl asked, clearly wondering why his elder brothers were both circumcised, yet he wasn't, and hoping he wasn't the only one.

"You know what, I actually don't remember." Lip replied, his eyebrows furrowed as Carl checked for himself. 

"What the Hell?!" Carl exclaimed, shocking Max and Liam with the volume of his voice. "Ian, you seen a lot of wood... They all been cut?" Carl may not have noticed the tension in Mickey's body after that question, but Ian did.

"Some, not all. Just keep it clean and you won't have a problem." Ian said, running his hand up and down Mickey's back affectionately.

"Wait... Is Mickey not?!" Carl asked, looking at where his brother-in-law was seated in his older brother's lap.

"Stop askin' stupid fuckin' questions." Mickey mumbled, turning his attention back to where Max was sitting in the floor with his lunch and a sippy cup of grape juice.

'He is.' Ian mouthed to his brother, wrapping both arms around Mickey's waist. Ian knew Mickey didn't like being reminded of all the men Ian had been with, and-honestly-neither did Ian; he often caught himself wishing he'd waited to lose his virginity until he met Mickey. Even more often, he regretted not being faithful to the beautiful man in his arms.

"What about you, Mick? Doubt Ian's dick was the first one you sucked." Carl stated, causing a gutteral-almost fucking primal-growl to erupt from Ian's chest. He was a jealous asshole-fucking sue him-and didn't want other men anywhere near Mickey.

"Mine." Ian growled, burying his face in his husband's neck, taking in the scent of Mickey's skin; the scent he'd always loved.

"No one wants to take your man." Lip assured Ian, seeing how much tighter Ian's arms had gotten around the smaller man's waist.

 

"You were." Mickey said as he and Ian laid in bed later, Mickey clinging tightly to Ian's torso.

"I was what?" Ian asked, kissing the top of Mickey's head.

"The first guy I sucked off.. Only guy I've ever sucked off." Mickey admitted, not wanting to look up at Ian.

"That's actually fuckin' hot." Ian whispered, moving his lips to the shell of Mickey's ear. "You're so fuckin' good with that mouth. And I'm the only person who knows what it feels like? Holy shit, baby; sexiest fuckin' thing I can think of."

"Don't like that you blew other guys." Mickey sighed, tilting his head to give Ian more access as he kissed down the brunette's neck.

"They were nothin'; you're my baby, Mick." Ian promised, moving up to kiss Mickey's lips. "You're the only one I'm ever gonna be with, again." Ian swore, forcing Mickey to look into his eyes. "I don't like it, either, but it's never gonna happen, again. I promise."

"You ever think about anyone else?" Mickey asked, moving his hands up to run his fingers through the red locks he loved so much.

"Why would I?" Ian asked, his voice and eyes both soft and loving. "Hell, when I was with other people I'd think about you. Now that I got you? You're all I ever wanted, Mikhailo."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Mickey breathed, pulling Ian down for a fierce, passionate kiss.

 

"How are you this morning, Mister Milkovich?" Mickey's parole officer-a man in his early thirties named Parker-asked as Mickey sat down across from his desk.

"Gallagher." Mickey corrected without meaning to. "Good. Things are good."

"Are you working?" Parker asked, pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"No; I'm at home with my son." Mickey said, wishing he was at the family's little apartment with his little boy, watching Max clumsily try to say his alphabet.

"So there is no income in your house?" Parker asked, glancing at Mickey.

"My husband works." Mickey corrected, again, wanting nothing more than to get away from Parker; the man never seemed to listen to Mickey, refused to call Mickey by his last name-always referring to him by Milkovich no matter how many times Mickey reminded him of his last name-and seemed to ignore the fact that Mickey was married. "He's an EMT, and with Max not being in school it's better for me to be home."

"You've been keeping up with your drug testing?" Parker asked, completely ignoring what Mickey had just said.

"You got the results in front of you." Mickey retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I do." Parker agreed, nodding as he looked down at the results of Mickey's drug test. "Looks good."

"Thanks." Mickey replied, feeling uncomfortable in the little office. "Are we done, here? My son's with a babysitter and I'd like to go pick him up."

"Yeah, I think we're good. I still think you need to get a job, Mister Milkovich." Parker said, standing up to shake Mickey's hand.

"I will once Max is in school unless I'm told I have to." Mickey said before exiting the office and heading towards Lip and Mandy's apartment to pick up Max.

 

"Can you request a new parole officer?" Ian asked later that night as they gave Max his bath. Ian knew Mickey was uncomfortable with Parker, but the brunette always just brushed the meetings aside.

"No point; I only got another eight months." Mickey replied, rinsing shampoo out of Max's baby fine red hair.

"I don't like it; he seems like he's into you." Ian said, gently washing Max's arms with the soft wash cloth and milk and honey scented soap.

"Yeah right." Mickey chuckled, watching Max as he played with a toy boat.

"You're gorgeous, Mick; it's not too much of a stretch." Ian said softly, smiling when Max held his boat out to Mickey.

"Think you're biased." Mickey said, lifting the tired toddler out of the tub and drying him off before getting him dressed for bed, feeling Ian's eyes on him the whole time. Sure, he thought Parker was just shitty at his job, but Mickey loved feeling like Ian viewed him as something worthy being protected. He'd keep that to himself, though; he didn't need Ian knowing he was going soft now that was home.

 


	17. You Look Perfect

"No!" Max shouted as Ian carried him into the Pediatrician's office. "No 'oke, Papa! Daddy!" Max continued to yell, fighting against Ian's hold on him and trying to get to Mickey. It was no secret that Max wasn't crazy about doctors, but this morning the one-and-a half year old seemed especially fussy.

"Maxton Krew, stop." Mickey said in an authoritative tone, forcing the toddler to look at him. "You're not gettin' a shot, today; the doctor's just gonna check your ears." Mickey explained, his tone softening but still leaving no room for Max to argue. The boy's ears had been bothering him for a few days-both of his parents assumed it was an ear infection-so they decided to make him an appointment with his pediatrician to help soothe their poor little man's pain.

"No 'oke?" Max asked softly, whimpering when he laid his head on Ian's shoulder due to the pressure on his ear.

"No poke." Mickey promised, amazing Ian and every other parent in the waiting room with how quickly he resolved the toddler's meltdown. "You want Daddy to carry you, now, or are you gonna be nice to Papa?"

"Daddy." Max replied, holding his arms out towards Mickey.

"Tell Papa sorry, first." Mickey instructed, knowing that they had to continue teaching Max right from wrong or they'd have a child like Ian's niece on their hands. Mickey cringed internally at the memory of Franny screaming, kicking at Fiona and Debbie, and throwing toys when she was told to pick up her mess a few weeks ago.

 

**Six Weeks Ago**

"She's so smart for her age." Debbie bragged as the whole Gallagher family watched Max, Amy, Gemma, and Franny build a little castle out of Legos. Even if Mickey was the one pushing for Ian to give Debbie a chance, he had to roll his eyes at this; Franny and Max were only a week apart in age and  literally doing the exact same thing-Max actually doing a little better by not throwing Legos around like Franny had been-and yet the way Debbie had worded that made it sound as if she believed Franny was ahead of Max developmentally.

"She just tried to eat a Lego." Kev said, passing a red lego Franny had thrown back to Amy. Even with Mickey telling everyone he had forgiven Debbie, Kev-Hell, everyone if Mickey was being honest-still seemed to have issues with the youngest Gallagher sister.

"Hey! No! Don't hit!" Mickey exclaimed, quickly scooping Max up when Franny started to hit the smaller child.

"Yeah. She's real advanced." Ian sarcastically stated, moving to help his husband check their son over. "You okay, Chipmunk?"

"Yes. I play?" Max asked, looking down at Amy and Gemma.

"Yeah, baby." Mickey agreed, setting Max down away from Franny.

"Franny, clean up your mess; you're gonna sit down." Fiona instructed, wanting to keep Franny from hurting Max or the other children. She didn't care that it was pissing Debbie off; she needed to teach her child to behave.

"NO!" Franny screamed, throwing herself onto the ground, kicking her legs and continuing to scream at the top of her lungs. "No! Hit! I hit!" Franny screamed, tearing the lego tower apart and throwing the bricks at the adults as she tried to kick Fiona.

"Frances Harriet Gallagher!" Debbie exclaimed, finally standing up to stop her daughter as Max calmly started to pick up the various colored blocks his cousin had thrown. Debbie was now sitting in the floor, holding her daughter as the girl continued to fight her.

"Papa? Help peas." Max said quietly, taking Ian's hand and pulling him to the center of the room where the twins had started to rebuild their castle. Ian didn't reply, just started to help the three children build.

 

**Present Day**

"I sa'ee." Max said, kissing Ian's cheek as he spoke.

"It's okay, baby boy." Ian soothed, passing Max over to Mickey who started to whine quietly as he tried to press his ear to Mickey's chest.

"I know, baby; we'll fix your ears, real soon." Mickey whispered, softly bouncing the small boy in his arms.

 

"Looks like we've got a double inner ear infection." Max's pediatrician, Binan Almasi-a lovely young middle eastern woman who always had her long, black hair braided-said, gently rubbing the small redhead's back after she had clearly made him feel extreme discomfort when she looked into his ears. "We'll get him some Antibiotic ear drops."

"Anything we can do to prevent another one?" Mickey asked, allowing Max to squeeze his hand.

"Just keep his ears covered when it's cold and make sure his ears are clean." Binan said, placing a thermometer under Max's tongue. "He's got a very slight fever, so I'd recommend Motrin for that and the pain. Has he been having a hard time sleeping?"

"The past two nights; his ears have been hurtin' him and he can't seem to get comfortable." Ian explained, passing Max the stuffed Monkey from his diaper bag.

"The Motrin should help with that, too." Binan explained calmly. "You want a red or a blue lollipop, today, Mister Max?"

"Bew." Max replied, a small smile om his face when the doctor handed him the treat. "Tan too."

"You're so welcome!" Binan beamed at the toddler. "He's talking a lot more than last time I saw him."

"He talks to Mickey all the time." Ian commented with a smile. "Mick makes everything a conversation between them."

"Good! Keep that up; people think baby talk is cute, but you have to keep them talking and learning new words every day." Binan praised. "Well, I think that's all we need for today; we'll see him back in six weeks for a follow up." Mickey blushed and nodded, but Ian just preened at the praise the man he loved had received for being the amazing father Ian knew he was.

 

"How long is it gonna take for his ears to clear up?" Mandy asked her brother as she watched him carefully administer the eardrops to his son.

"He's gonna be on these for a week." Mickey replied, shushing Max as the little boy started to whimper in pain.

"Poor kid looks miserable." Mandy sighed, feeling bad for the little boy curled up in Mickey's lap. 

"Hate that he feels so bad." Mickey said sadly, wishing he could make his son feel just a bit better.

"Seems like bein' held helps." Mandy commented as Max crawled further into Mickey's lap, laying the back of his head against Mickey's chest, though he didn't look happy with the position.

"You wanna lay down in Papa and Daddy's bed and take a nap?" Mickey asked his son, seeing how tired the boy seemed.

"No. Wan' Daddy." Max said simply, playing with Mickey's hands as they rested on the baby's stomach, rubbing gentle circles in the skin through the fabric of Max's pajama shirt.

"Okay." Mickey replied, secretly happy that-even when he didn't feel well-Max wanted to be close to his Carrier father.

 

"Sorry I'm late." Ian whispered as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Mickey, finding his son asleep on his back in the middle of the bed with Mickey sitting to the left of the snoring toddler. "Car accident right before I was supposed to clock out."

"Everyone get out alright?" Mickey asked, keeping one hand on Max's stomach.

"Yeah; only a few small cuts and bruises." Ian confirmed, sitting down to the right of his son. "At least he's sleepin'."

"Took a while, but I finally got him to lay down." Mickey said, turning his head to look at the child. "He was cranky all day."

"Can't say I blame him; he barely slept for two days and his ears hurt." Ian stated, placing one of his hands on Max's forehead. "Fever's down."

"Thank God." Mickey said in agreement. "This shit sucks, man; can't do anything to help him. Fuck, all I could do was sit and hold him."

"And that helped." Ian said, watching Mickey rub Max's stomach as the boy slept. "He needed someone to hold him and tell him he's gonna be okay; he needed his Daddy to hold him."

"He's just... He's so little." Mickey muttered, watching Max's nose crinkle up when he turned his head and his ear touched the pillow. "Sssh, it's okay, baby boy. Daddy's here." Mickey whispered as he laid down next to his son, draping his arm over the boy's stomach. "The fuck you lookin' at, Gallagher?"

"You." Ian replied, his eyes never leaving Mickey's peaceful face. "You look perfect with him; like you're where you belong."

"I am." Mickey replied simply, kissing Max's temple. "He's the only thing I ever did right." Mickey whispered, closing his eyes to go to sleep with Max close to him. Ian snuck a quick picture of his boys-Mickey in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt and Max wearing blue pajamas covered in green and red cars-curled up together for his instagram before kissing both of their heads, and posting the picture.

_Ian_gallagher: Max has inner ear infections in both ears, and hasn't been sleeping well because he's hurting. Thank God his Daddy's here to keep him comfortable and help him get some sleep. #poorbaby #daddysboy #getwellsoonbuddy_

Ian fell asleep next to Mickey and Max-remaining mindful of Max's ear next to his head on the pillow next to him-hoping Max would feel better in the morning.


	18. Different Styles

Max's ears finally seemed to be doing better after roughly three days on his medication; he was much less crabby and wasn't crying or whimpering in pain every few minutes, though he still wasn't back to perfect health. "Daddy?" Max mumbled, crawling up beside Mickey on the couch.

"What's up, baby Chipmunk?" Mickey asked, setting his coffee on the table and allowing Max to crawl into his lap.

"Hold me?" Max requested, curling up closer to Mickey, letting out a relieved sigh when he could lay his head over Mickey's heart without feeling any pain.

"Yeah, Daddy can hold you." Mickey agreed, wrapping his arms around the boy-who was still a bit sluggish in his movements-as Max allowed his vibrant blue eyes to close. "Are you sleepy?"

"No." Max denied, his eyes still closed. "Like dis." Max said, tapping Mickey's chest with the tip of his finger. Mickey already knew Max liked laying his head over Mickey's own heart; the boy had been a mess for days when he couldn't listen to the sound of his father's heart beating when his ear infections were at their worst.

"Daddy knows." Mickey whispered, feeling a familiar calm washing over his body; the same calm he felt whenever Max was close to him. He had spent so long-most of his life, if he was being honest-feeling as if there was a hole in his chest; like part of him was missing, and nothing could fill that hole. He'd tried fighting-getting all of his anger at not knowing why he felt so hallow out-drugs, alcohol, sex-though he had quickly realized sex with women wasn't satisfying to him-and tried to make Terry proud in hopes that parental love and guidance was the missing piece in him. The first time he'd felt any part of that hole dissipate was the first time he allowed himself to kiss Ian, but even the man he had fallen so deeply in love with wasn't enough to completely fill the missing space.

What did fill that empty space was Max; from the moment Mickey realized he was pregnant, he had felt himself slowly become a whole person, only truly being complete when he was released from prison and was finally free to be a father. He now knew what was missing in him-what he lacked to make him fully human-was not being afraid to love. With Ian and Max, he could truly do that, and it felt amazing to not hide parts of himself, anymore.

 

"She's got a total fuckin' terror on her hands." Lip commented as he and Ian walked through the isles at the small grocery store located between their two apartments after telling Ian a story about Franny slapping Debbie.

"She doesn't correct the kid; she just lets her do whatever she wants." Ian deadpanned as he selected a bunch of bananas-The only things other than small pieces of toast that Max had really been able to eat for the past three days-and trying to remember what else his family needed in their apartment.

"Yeah, I know." Lip groaned, leaning against the shopping cart. "Debbie got so pissed off when Mandy sat her in the corner last weekend after you three left Fiona's house."

"Why'd she put Franny in the corner?" Ian asked, walking towards the registers.

"Franny told Fiona and Vee to shut up." Lip explained, clearly unhappy with his niece. "You and Mick would bust Max's ass if he acted like Franny."

"He wouldn't, anyway; he's a sweet kid." Ian said, truly proud of how well behaved his son was. His little boy was so great, and he was so proud he was a part of bringing that little human into the world.

 

"Papa." Max sighed, holding his arms up for Ian to pick him up.

"Hey, buddy." Ian said, lifting Max up and holding him close to his own chest. "You feel better?"

"Yes." Max said, though he still seemed a bit off.

"Hey." Mickey greeted as he walked out of the bathroom, quickly moving to help Ian with the shopping bags. "I thought you were watchin' Paw Patrol?"

"I say hi." Max explained, resting his head on Ian's shoulder. "Nanas?"

"Yeah, I got you bananas." Ian chuckled, thinking-yet again-how glad he was that Max acted nothing like his cousin.

 

Debbie's "boyfriend"-a man named Neil who Debbie just used as free babysitting-had finally wised up and kicked her out. Fiona had been reluctant to allow Debbie to move back into the house, but she couldn't just turn her back on her sister or niece. That didn't mean she liked it; Debbie only worried about herself, Franny was a complete monster, and the two of them were driving Fiona up the fucking wall. "Franny! Stop throwing food!" Fiona shouted, dodging handfuls of food being tossed at her by the one-and-a-half year old. 

"Don't yell at my fucking daughter, Fiona!" Debbie yelled, not even bothering to correct the little girl as she continued to make a mess of the kitchen.

"She needs to know what she can and can't do!" Fiona argued, gasping when she was hit in the side of the head; not by food, but by a closed fist from the child. "You need to work on this shit, Debbie, before you can't get her under control." Fiona said, standing up and leaving Debbie and her demon child alone to clean up their mess. She truly wanted to beg Ian and Mickey to teach her to be a parent; or-at least-how to be a  _good_ parent.


	19. Parenting Problems

Fiona was losing her God damn mind after a week of living with Debbie and her daughter; Franny was violent, loud, messier than any other child she'd ever met, rude, and wouldn't listen to any adults. She found herself going to Ian and Mickey's apartment just so she could be around a well behaved child. "'Gain, peas!" Max giggled, his arms and legs flailing as Fiona held him over her head and making airplane noises.

"Guess Auntie Fi is the favorite, now! Do you love your Auntie Fi, Chipmunk?" Fiona asked, lowering Max enough to kiss his chubby face.

"Yes!" Max laughed, holding Fiona's face between his chubby hands. "Yub you!" Max exclaimed, kissing his aunt's nose.

"Do you love Auntie Fi more than Daddy, now?" Mickey asked as he walked out of the bathroom, laughing at how sweet his little boy was being with his sister-in-law.

"No! Yub Daddy!" Max screeched, reaching out for his Carrier father.

"Daddy loves you, too, baby boy." Mickey whispered, letting the boy kiss his cheek.

"So what's the verdict?" Fiona asked, knowing Mickey had been nervous when she arrived; he had been terrified that he was pregnant, so Fiona had offered to watch Max while he ran to the pharmacy and then took a pregnancy test.

"False alarm." Mickey replied, clearly much more at ease, now. "It's just not a good time for us to have another kid."

"But you do want more?" Fiona asked with a knowing smirk. She knew Mickey and Ian had talked about more children-she had talked to Ian about how they wanted another child once Max got a little older-but Mickey had looked like he'd seen a ghost when he thought he was possibly pregnant.

"Yeah; I fuckin' love Max, and I want another one... Just not right now; he's too young and needs us too much." Mickey replied honestly. "I don't want him to think we don't have time for him."

"So that's why you looked so scared." Fiona guessed quietly.

"Yeah." The brunette man said softly. "For now? Me and Ian just aren't ready for another one, yet." Fiona smiled, but didn't say anything; she was almost positive Mickey and Ian were both aware of how proud she was of the amazing parents they turned out to be.

 

 "We should probably buy some condoms." Ian said as they stood under the spray of their shower after putting Max to bed. Ian knew Mickey was worried when he thought he might have gotten pregnant, again, but they both knew they would get to that point at some point; they wanted more children, after all. They just weren't ready, right now.

"Gonna go back on the pill." Mickey sighed, resting his head on Ian's shoulder.

"You know we coulda handled it, right?" Ian whispered, running his fingertips along Mickey's spine.

"Yeah. Just wanna focus on Max, though." Mickey replied, enjoying the simple comfort being in Ian's arms brought.

"You're doin' great, Mick. Don't doubt that." Ian soothed, pulling Mickey closer to his chest.

"You realize we're alone, naked, and  _not_ havin' sex? The fuck is this shit?" Mickey joked, earning a deep, throaty laugh from Ian.

"It's called being affectionate." Ian replied in an equally joking tone.

"Gross." Mickey said, glancing up at Ian with his nose wrinkled in mock distaste. "I like it." Ian started laughing harder, now, which just served to make Mickey smile. Even though he felt better knowing he wasn't pregnant, right now, he still loved the idea of having another child with this man.

 

"Where are you goin'?" Debbie asked Fiona as she walked down the stairs with a bag of Liam's old clothes.

"Mickey and Ian's place; figured they could get more use outta these than us." Fiona replied, setting the bag down long enough to find the keys to her car.

"Do you care if Franny and I go? I sorta feel bad about the last time Franny saw Max." Debbie explained, picking her daughter up when Fiona nodded. Fiona thought it was a good idea for Debbie to spend more time around their brother and brother-in-law, anyway; she could learn a thing or two from the way they were raising Max.

 

"Hey, guys." Ian greeted as he answered the door for his sisters and niece. "Oh! Awesome; Max is startin' to put on some weight so we're gonna need these! Thanks, Fi." Ian said with a smile as he looked into the bag. He had grown up in hand me downs-he and Mickey both had-so he had no fucking problem with Max wearing them.

"Not a problem, sweetface." Fiona said, kissing Ian's cheek.

"Hey, do you have any of her cups? We can get her some juice." Ian said, trying to be civil with his sister like his husband had asked, and his niece had no choice in what her mother did to Mickey.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks." Debbie muttered, taking a sippy cup out of Franny's diaper bag and handing it to Ian.

"Not a problem." Ian replied easily, walking into the kitchen and pouring some juice for the little girl. "Here ya go, Franny." He said, handing her the cup.

"Where are Max and Mickey?" Fiona asked, looking around the living room for any sign of Ian's family.

"Max was eatin' breakfast and got a bunch of food in his hair, so Mick is bathing him." Ian explained, laughing softly at the memory of his son squishing pieces of banana into his hair.

"Why weren't you feedin' him?" Debbie asked, probably coming across as more judgemental than she intended.

"He's gotta learn to do it, himself; it's something most parents start doin' when they're about one." Ian explained calmly, not at all bothered by the fact that his sister didn't like him allowing Max to feed himself. He had read a lot of parenting books when Mickey was pregnant-Mickey had even admitted to reading some while he was in prison-and both parents read blogs to help them ensure they did the right things for their son. They obviously still had their own parenting style, but they took advice from professionals to help them develope that.

"Fifi!" Max exclaimed as he exited the bathroom in only a diaper, rushing over to his aunt.

"Hi, Chipmunk! Did you get your pretty hair dirty?" Fiona asked as she picked the little boy up.

"Yep." Max chirped, smiling broadly.

"You gonna let Daddy put your shirt on, now?" Mickey asked as he walked out of the bathroom carrying a little black t-shirt.

"No 'ant." Max said, clearly enjoying the freedom of not wearing pants.

"Okay, you don't gotta wear pants, but it's too cold to not wear a shirt." Mickey agreed, slipping the shirt over Max's head. It wasn't as if he'd never walked around the apartment in just a t-shirt and a diaper, before, anyway.

"I coo?" Max asked his aunt, showing her the black Beatles t-shirt Lip had bought him for his first birthday-as well as several other shirts, two pairs of toddler Chuck Taylors, and a toy cellphone that sang educational songs-with hopeful blue eyes.

"Very cool." Fiona agreed, winking at the little boy as Mickey combed his hair. "You go play, little guy." She instructed, setting Max on the ground. The boy walked over to his toy chest in the corner of the room, pulling out a stuffed Monkey and a stuffed bear before walking over to Franny.

"Wan' dis?" Max asked, holding the bear out to his cousin.

"What is he doing?" Debbie asked, watching as Franny took the toy from Max's hand.

"We're tryin' to teach him to share, so now if he has a toy or food he offers it to someone." Mickey explained as Max walked over to him with the Monkey.

"Wan' dis, Daddy?" Max asked, holding the toy out to Mickey.

"Thank you, baby." Mickey said, taking the stuffed toy his son offered him, which made Max smile as he rushed back over to his toy chest.

"How do you teach someone to share? Don't they just pick that up on their own?" Debbie asked, watch as Max ran back over to the group of people with a toy car and his toy cellphone.

"Wan' dis, Fifi?" Max asked, offering Fiona the cellphone.

"Thank you!" Fiona gasped, taking the phone.

"You gotta teach them that shit; right and wrong, sharing, sayin' please and thank you, and takin' turns." Mickey explained, watching his son walk over to Ian with his blue sedan-his favorite fucking toy-and hold it up to his father.

"Wan' dis, Papa?" Max asked sweetly, holding the toy up to Ian politely.

"Thank you so much, Maxy." Ian said, kneeling to kiss his cheek. Max giggled before dashing off to find more toys. "He does pretty well with it unless it's his brachiosaurus 'cause he sleeps with it."

"Wan' dis, Ebbee?" Max asked, offering Debbie a toy dog, looking up at her, shyly.

"Thanks." Debbie replied awkwardly, watching Max walk over to where Franny had sat down and taking a sest on the floor, himself.

"Wan' pay?" Max asked, playing with the brachiosaurus he had fetched for himself. Debbie wondered how Mickey and Ian were able to teach Max all of these things, yet she hadn't yet figured out how to get her daughter not to hit her when she was angry.

"Is it hard? To teach someone something we don't even think about?" Debbie asked, her heart constricting when she saw that Franny was actually playing nicely with Max.

"Yike dis; me wan' dis, peas?" Max asked, showing Franny how to politely ask for toys.

"Think he just did it." Ian replied, beaming with pride as he watched his son act so kindly towards another child. He fucking loved that little boy so much, and was actually secretly excited for the possibility of adding another child-or two more children-to their family.


	20. Needing Protection

Summer had never been the favorite time of year for Mickey Gallagher; it was too hot, too bright, and everyone felt it necessary to ask him why he didn't try to get a fucking tan. He had always hated the whole fucking season, right up until his one and a half year old son decided it was the best because Mickey allowed him to walk around their apartment in just a diaper. The boy running around laughing and smiling at himself as the air conditioning cooled their apartment enough for Mickey and Max to remain comfortable was enough to make Mickey rethink his hatred for the hottest time of the year. "Wan' dink?" Max asked, holding his sippy cup out to Mickey as the two of them laid on the living room floor while "Toy Story" played on the family's TV.

"No, baby, Daddy's okay. Thank you, though." Mickey said, rolling onto his back so Max could lay on his stomach. Despite the heat outside, Mickey fucking loved being curled up with his little boy with nothing to do but rest comfortably.

 

Mickey was sick to his fucking stomach by the time Ian walked into their apartment; Mandy had called him freaking the fuck out during Max's nap to tell him Terry was out on Parole. "Baby, you okay?" Ian asked, feeling anxiety twinging in his chest when he saw how distressed his husband was.

"He's on fuckin' parole; they let the guy who tried to kill our God Damn son outta prison." Mickey mumbled, hugging Max's favorite teddy bear baby blanket-a gift Sean had brought to the hospital the night Max was born and the boy still slept with-that he had been folding after obviously having done their laundry.

"Terry's out?" Ian asked, completely dumfounded. How the fuck could the state have let Terry Milkovich out of prison? "Mick-"

"If he ever fuckin' comes near Max, I'm gonna kill him." Mickey swore, keeping Max's blanket close to his chest as he cut Ian of. "I won't let him hurt my fuckin' son."

"I know." Ian said, stepping closer to the couch and wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and kissing his cheek. "We'll keep our little guy safe; I'll keep both of you safe." 

"I trust you, and that means a lot comin' from me." Mickey replied, turning his head to kiss Ian's lips. "We'll protect Max. No matter what it fuckin' takes."

"No matter what it takes." Ian agreed, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"Maxy! Look at Daddy!" Mickey happily exclaimed as he recorded a video of his son dancing to some bullshit top 40s pop song playing through the radio in their apartment early the next morning. "Tell Papa hi!"

"Hi! Yub you!" Max said, smiling and waving at Mickey's phone. "Me dan'!" Max giggled, dancing around more.

"You're such a crazy kid." Mickey laughed, still recording the little boy.

"Cazy cazy cazy cazy." Max sang, dancing with renewed energy as Mickey stopped recording and typed out a quick message to send-along with the video-to his husband.

_Mick <3 (9:15 AM): [Multimedia attachment] Your son is a fuckin' nut._

 

 _"Cazy cazy cazy cazy."_ Ian had to laugh at his son's little song and dance moves in the video Mickey had sent him. Max was such a happy, exuberant child, and Ian loved seeing that wide, dimpled smile on his little face.

"God, he's so fuckin' pretty." Sue said, smiling at Max on his phone screen.

"He's a little wild man." Ian chuckled, pausing the video at a moment where Max was smiling broadly. "He looks just like Mickey."

"He's got that red hair from you." Sue commented, looking at the little redheaded boy.

"Yeah." Ian replied, still wondering how he played a part in such a perfect child.

 

"I swear that boy's still in Chicago." Terry said as he downed his fourth beer of the night. "Jus' gotta find his faggot ass."

"Aye! None of that Homophobic shit in my bar!" Kev exclaimed, slamming a beer down on the bar top. "You wanna spew that shit? Go home!"

"Hey! I paid for my drinks!" Terry exclaimed angrily.

"And I don't want you actin' like an asshole in my place!" Kev replied before walking away, already planning to call Mickey and Ian to warn them that Terry Milkovich was looking for them.

 

"What are we gonna do, Ian?" Mickey asked, pacing back and forth across the living room floor.

"I don't know. I mean, Gallagher's a common enough last name that he might not figure it out." Ian said, placing his head in his hands.

"Mikhailo isn't." Mickey deadpanned, clearly on edge. "Fuck! He's gonna find us; he's gonna find  _Max!"_ Mickey was a fucking mess as he shouted those words; his voice was hoarse, eyes red, and face paler than ever before. He looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown all through his miniature rant, only stopping when he heard Max let out a soft whimper from his crib-only audible to the boy's parents because his bedroom door was cracked open-and he realized he must have woken their son.

"I fucking promise you, Mickey, he won't get anywhere near our son." Ian whispered as he walked straight up to Mickey, cupping the shorter man's cheeks in his hands. "I'll keep you guys safe."

"He's dangerous." Mickey mumbled sadly, not even feeling safe in his own home.

"And if he comes near you and Max? I'll be the one who's dangerous." Ian promised with no doubt on his face. Mickey trusted him to keep their son safe under any other circumstances, but Terry Milkovich was another matter all together. He just hoped they could all make it out of this alive. Excluding Terry fucking Milkovich.


	21. Rain Is Pouring

Mickey wasn't a fan of his birthday-Ian knew that from being with the brunette for years-but when Max found out his Carrier Father's birthday was coming up, he insisted on getting him a birthday present. That lead to Ian taking Max shopping on his day off while Mickey got a chance to sleep in. "What should we get Daddy?" Ian asked, pushing Max around the store in his stroller so the boy didn't get tired from walking.

"Fower?" Max asked, looking up at Ian for confirmation that he had a good idea.

"You wanna pick the flowers out?" Ian asked, taking Max out of his stroller and allowing the boy to walk over to the display of floral bouquets to select one.

"Dis, peas?" Max asked, delicately picking up a bouquet of white daisies and walking over to Ian to show him the flowers.

"Daddy's gonna love those, Chipmunk." Ian stated, lifting his son up and placing him back in his stroller to continue their mission to find the perfect birthday gift.

 

"Hae'ee burdday!" Max shouted as he threw himself on top of Mickey.

"Thank you, baby boy." Mickey mumbled, wrapping his arm loosely around his son.

"Peasent!" Max shouted, holding his hands out to Ian as Mickey finally opened his eyes, seeing Ian passing their son a bouquet of Daisies and a wrapped box.

"Did you get Daddy some flowers?" Mickey asked, sitting up with Max in his lap.

"Yes! An' dis!" Max said, handing Mickey his flowers and present. "Open, peas!" Mickey looked at the box for a moment before tearing into the glittery green wrapping paper, finding a brass picture frame with the words "I love you, Daddy!" etched into it and a photo of Mickey holding Max the day he was born inside.

"Daddy loves it, thank you, baby." Mickey said, hugging his son tightly. Ian watched Mickey kiss all over Max's face, enjoying the combination of the rain pouring outside the bedroom window and the laughter of his husband and son.

 

"I know you know where that little fucker is!" Terry shouted as he walked into Patsy's Pies, looking around for Fiona. She hadn't expected Terry to show up at her restaurant, mainly because she didn't think his drunk ass could figure out where she worked.

"Who are you talking about?" Sean asked Terry, stepping in front of the man long enough for Fiona to run to the back room. She had to let Ian know Terry was getting closer to finding them; she couldn't leave them unprepared with this fucking psycho out in the world.

 

"He went to Fiona's job; the house would be the next place he'd look." Ian said, holding onto Max just a little tighter.

"Then what? We can't just sit around and wait for him!" Mickey exclaimed, causing Max to let out a little whimper. "Daddy's sorry, baby." Mickey sighed, taking the boy from Ian and gently bouncing him in his arms.

"I could get a G-U-N." Ian spelled out, knowing Max couldn't spell, yet, and that he wouldn't know what he was saying.

"I'm a convicted felon and we have a baby in the house." Mickey rationalized, knowing Ian had no interest in either of them being arrested.

"I'm not, and we get a safe box for it." Ian replied, having already made up his mind as he grabbed his wallet and the keys to his car.

 

It took three days, but Ian was cleared to purchase a small hand gun, a safe box, and a box of bullets for their protection. He wasn't crazy about the idea of having a gun in the house with his son, but he was willing to do whatever he had to do to protect his family. Luckily, his vacation had already been scheduled for the next two weeks, so he would be home if Terry showed up; all he had to do, now, was try and enjoy his time with his family as if danger wasn't just around the corner.

"What's this?" Ian asked Max, holding up one of the brightly colored flashcards that came with a DVD of educational videos they'd purchased the toddler.

"A." Max replied, concentrating on the letter in front of him.

"Good job, Chipmunk!" Mickey praised from his seat behind Max as he combed out his messy red curls.

"And this?" Ian said, flipping to another card.

"D fo Daddy." Max said, amazing both of his parents; they hadn't expected him to make that sort of connection so quickly.

"That's awesome, baby!" Mickey praised, again, truly amazed by how intelligent his son was already proving to be.

"This one?" Ian asked, specifically choosing a letter further down the alphabet.

"P fo Papa!" Max giggled, clearly proud of himself.

"You're so smart." Ian said, smiling at Max as his son picked up the set of number cards to look through.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THEIR, MICKEY!" Terry shouted from the other side of the door, snapping both parents out of their moment of peace with their son.

"Take Max to his room, and lock the door behind you." Ian whispered in a rush, scooping Max up and handing him to Mickey.

"Ian-" Mickey was cut off by a quick kiss from his husband before Ian started ushering them into Max's bedroom.

"If you use it, you're back in prison. So stay with Max." Ian ordered, closing Max's door behind him as he rushed to the master bedroom.

"Daddy?" Max whimpered, clearly frightened.

"It's okay, baby, Daddy's got you." Mickey whispered, taking a seat in the second hand armchair the kept in Max's room and holding his boy close.

 

Ian quickly grabbed the safe box from the top of his and Mickey's closet, unlocking it and loading the gun to go confront Terry. He just hoped he was still a good shot.


	22. Dangerous To Know

Ian could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he slowly crept towards the door of his family's home, trying to remain silent as Terry continued to throw his body against the wood. "OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR, YOU FAGGOT!" Terry shouted, trying to break the door in. Ian slowly unlocked the door and moved to open it, keeping his gun visible. "Send my faggot son out here!" Terry demanded angrily.

"Not gonna happen, Milkovich." Ian seethed through clenched teeth, trying to keep his nerves under control.

"This shit's got nothin' to do with you." Terry stated, his eyes darting to the gun in Ian's hands.

"You're after my husband and son; it's got everything to fuckin' do with me." Ian deadpanned, cocking the gun. "Get the fuck outta here, Terry; I'd rather not get your blood on my floor."

"You're too fuckin' chicken to pull that trigger." Terry snarled, stepping closer to the redheaded man standing in the doorway. "You really think you can shoot me?"

"Don't tempt me." Ian threatened.

"I'll fuckin' get to him. If I gotta go through you or not!" Terry shouted, throwing himself at Ian and knocking the unsuspecting younger man to the ground. 

"Son of a bitch!" Ian shouted, knocking Terry off of him and punching him in the face. "Get the fuck outta my house!" Ian shouted, jumping to his feet and pointing the gun at Terry's head.

"Ian! I called the police!" Ian's neighbor-An elderly woman named Olga-called out, walking towards Ian's apartment with her own hand gun.

"I got this, Olga." Ian said calmly. "You fucked up, Terry." Ian said, placing his foot on Terry's chest to keep him in place.

 

Mickey walked out of Max's room with the toddler in his arms when he heard the police arrive, keeping Max's tiny face close to his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Mickey asked his husband, noticing the bruise on his cheek.

"I'm fine, baby. He stay calm?" Ian asked, pressing his hand to Max's back.

"He cried when he heard screamin'... Just stopped, really." Mickey replied, turning to look at the police officer standing in their doorway. "He's been lookin' for me for weeks; he tried to break our damn door down with our son in the house! He better get a few years."

"He broke parole by having a gun he illegally obtained in his pocket, but that's all I know, so far." The officer said, feeling bad for the young parents standing before him.

"Mister Gallagher?" Another officer called, reluctant to interrupt the young couple as she re-entered the apartment. "We're gonna need you to come down to the station." Mickey was confused but he and Ian agreed to fallow the police to the station.

 

"He said what?!" Ian demanded as he and Mickey sat in an interview room after Terry was booked.

"Mister Milkovich said he was invited to your apartment after he contacted you saying he wanted to meet his grandchild." An officer said, watching Mickey adjust a sleeping Max in his lap.

"The last time Terry was anywhere near my son he tried to kill him while I was pregnant. Why the Hell would I ever invite him around my child after that?" Mickey questioned, leaning down enough to kiss the top of Max's head.

"Do you know if Mister Milkovich had any ill intent towards Mikhailo, Mister Gallagher?" The officer asked Ian as the redhead tried to keep his husband calm.

"Always; Terry hates that Mickey's gay and that we're together." Ian said, ensuring that Max was still sleeping. The boy had been a mess on and off since Terry barged into their home, and Ian wanted Max to stay calm.

"Are you interested in pressing charges, Mister Gallagher?" The officer asked, seemingly having made up his mind that Terry was lying.

"Yes." Ian and Mickey said in unison, ready to get Terry out of their lives. They just wanted to go back to their peaceful little life with their son.

 


	23. We'll Be Alright

Mickey wasn't sleeping; everytime he closed his eyes he was plagued by horrid nightmares of what could've happened to his beautiful boy had Ian not been home. Mickey wasn't physically week by any means-he was actually physically stronger than his husband despite being smaller-but he couldn't have left Max alone; the boy had been a complete and total mess when he'd heard Ian and Terry shouting, so how could Mickey have left the poor baby alone? He would have felt like a failure had he force his son to deal with his fear alone, despite the fact that he would've been doing so to protect him. His dreams were plagued by horrific images of blood clouding his vision as Terry rushed towards Max's bedroom, the sounds of his son screaming in terror and Terry shouting at Max to shut up as Max's screams abruptly stopped.

"Mick!" Ian shouted, shaking his husband as Mickey thrashed in their bed, having fallen asleep for only a moment before the nightmares took hold of him. "Mick, baby, wake up; it's just a dream." Ian cooed, trying to soothe Mickey as he finally managed to wake the man up. "It's just a dream; Max is fine, baby. Terry's in jail."

"M-Max. I-I need my baby." Mickey rasped, jumping out of the bed and walking quickly towards Max's bedroom and retrieving his sleeping son before wandering back to master bedroom to rejoin Ian in their bed.

"You okay, now?" Ian calmly asked, lifting the covers for Mickey to crawl into the bed with Max in his arms.

"No." Mickey replied, simply. "I can't keep this shit up; I can't even fuckin' sleep without thinkin' about him getting to Max."

"What do you wanna do?" Ian asked, wrapping his arm around Mickey's shoulders and watching Max snuggle closer to Mickey's chest.

"I don't know." Mickey whispered, unsure of what would make him feel that Max was safe in their home, again.

"You know, Fiona's got this awesome ass apartment in the building she bought; the rent's actually less than what we pay here and it's a little bigger." Ian explained, grabbing his phone, and showing Mickey the pictures of the beautiful, Victorian Era apartment. 

"It's really fuckin' nice." Mickey said, amazed by how nice the place actually was; soft looking beige carpet throughout-excluding the bathroom and kitchen-with crown molding, lovely light blue walls, new appliances, and a gorgeous bathroom with a nice sized, claw-foot tub and an original shower head surrounded by a rounded shower rod and cream-colored shower curtains.

"I'll call Fiona in the morning. Lay him down." Ian softly ordered, scooting over enough for Mickey to lay Max in the bed between them. Mickey fallowed Ian's directions and got comfortable with his arm draped over his son's tiny body as Ian did so on the opposite side of the bed. Maybe moving was the perfect way to make Mickey feel that Max wasn't in harm's way.

 

It took just under a month-with them having to break their lease on their old apartment and waiting for Fiona to get the new one drawn up-but by early September they were moved into their new apartment. Ian fucking loved the warm, inviting feeling that radiated from their new home, and Mickey loved that he could finally get some fucking sleep without constant nightmares. "You guys got this place lookin' fuckin' nice!" Fiona praised as she walked through the apartment with Mickey.

The couple had painted the living room and hallway a soft gray color, the kitchen was now a warm orange-which looked great with the brown tile floor, dark wood cabinets, and the original marble counter tops-the bathroom had stayed the same shade of blue but the shower curtain was now dark blue, Max's bedroom had been painted a light shade of green to match his dinosaur decor, and Mickey had decided to paint the master bedroom a darker shade of gray than the living room. The apartment felt like home, and Mickey was fucking proud of what they had created.

"Thanks. Max loves his new room." Mickey said, peeking into Max's room where the toddler had run off to play.

"He seems like he's doin' okay." Fiona commented as she and Mickey walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Don't really know if he remembers." Mickey admitted as he and Fiona both took a sip of their coffee. "He's been fine ever since it happened."

"That's good, right?" Fiona asked, looking at Mickey cautiously.

"Yeah; I'm glad he don't remember that shit." Mickey said, feeling more relaxed in his new home than he ever has, even in their last apartment before Terry showed up.

"You guys seem happy." Fiona commented, watching Mickey as he drank his coffee. "Why'd you switch to decaf?"

"You noticed that, huh?" Mickey asked, not looking away from his cup. "Tryin' to get used to it... I stopped takin' my birth control and don't wanna get the fuckin' headaches I got last time I gave up coffee."

"Ian know you're tryin' to get pregnant or are you tryin' to surprise him?" Fiona knew Mickey wasn't a vindictive person, but she also remembered him saying he didn't want another child, yet, just months ago.

"He knows." Mickey chuckled, happy that Fiona still wanted to watch out for her brother.

"How long have you guys been tryin'?" Fiona questioned, glad that Mickey and Ian wanted to expand their family.

"Few weeks." Mickey replied calmly. He wanted another baby, but he wasn't going to rush it. "Ian's pretty fuckin' excited."

"Of course he is; he loved the baby months with Max, and this time? You're here." Fiona said lovingly. "You know what I still don't get about the Terry shit?"

"How Mandy and I didn't end up in porn?" Mickey joked, not wishing to talk about his father, but knowing Fiona must have a point to make if she brought the subject up.

"How did he get into the building without someone buzzing him in? Unless you have a key, you gotta use the intercom system... I don't know; it just seems like someone let him in." Fiona rambled slightly, causing Mickey to stop drinking his coffee and mumbled an excuse about checking on Max so he could text Ian without worrying his sister-in-law. They had to see the security footage from the day Terry came to their apartment, because Fiona was right; someone had to have let Terry in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving it off with a mystery! Leave me some comments to let me know any theories you guys have about who let Terry in or just what you thought of the chapter. Much love!


	24. Revolutions And Regrets

Ian had felt cold fear settle in his stomach as he sat on the phone with the security company Solomon had informed him was used for the building Mickey, Ian, and Max had once lived in. "I understand that I'm not the owner of the building, ma'am, but this was a major security breech; this man should not have had access to the apartment complex." Ian growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he repeated himself to the sixth representative.

 _"I understand, Mister Gallagher. We have just gotten premission from Mister Walsh to send you the footage from the night of August thirteenth. We'll send that to the email address you gave me."_ The representative-a woman named Kacey with a strong southern twang to her voice-said, the sound of computer keys being tapped quickly. 

"Thank God." Ian sighed, feeling some of the weight lifting from his shoulders. All he had to do, now, was work up the nerve to watch the fucking video.

 

**August Twelfth**

The new guy Trevor was dating wasn't great, but he had his reasons for dating Caleb; he had recently moved into a loft in Ian's apartment complex, so Trevor could keep an eye on the handsome redhead. His other reason was that Caleb had a similar interest in Ian, so he didn't mind secretly watching him. "He's so stuck up that guy's ass it's unreal!" Trevor shouted as he and Caleb walked up to the front doors of the apartment complex.

"Mickey's got him wrapped around his little finger." Caleb agreed, not noticing the man standing just feet away from them.

"You say Mickey?" The man asked, flipping the ashes off his cigarette.

"Why?" Trevor asked, feeling uneasy about the man just standing in parking lot.

"He's my son; I wanna get him away from that faggot he married... No matter what it fuckin' takes." The man snarled, making Trevor and Caleb both smirk, even with his offensive language.

"We're listening." Trevor said, glancing at Caleb out of the corner of his eye. This was their chance to get Ian away from that man.

 

**Present Day**

Ian felt fucking sick as he watched Trevor and Caleb let Terry into the apartment complex; he understood that they both had an interest in him, but to do something like this? It made Ian literally have to run to the bathroom and empty his stomach. "They're fuckin' dead." Ian panted as he sat back against the bathroom wall, looking up to see Mickey standing in the doorway with Max on his hip. "They're not gonna get away with this shit."

"So you knew the other guy, too?" Mickey guessed, shifting Max on his hip as the boy laid his head on his Carrier father's shoulder and put his left thumb in his mouth.

"He wanted me to fuck him, but I wouldn't. He threatened to call the prison and tell you about the first guy." Ian admitted, looking away from Mickey so he didn't see the hurt in his eyes. "I need to figure out how to get back at them without gettin' arrested; I'm not goin' to prison when we're tryin' for a B-A-B-Y."

The couple had decided they didn't want Max to know they were trying to get pregnant until they knew for a fact that Mickey was carrying their second child, so they had started spelling the word "baby" in an effort to keep Max from catching on. "Not sure we can find a way to do that, baby." Mickey sighed, wishing he could help Ian seek his vengeance against those two assholes.

"I'm goin' for a walk." Ian muttered, standing up and rinsing his mouth before kissing his husband and son goodbye and exiting the apartment.

 

Trevor was surprised to get a call from Ian saying he needed to see him, but he was even more shocked when Ian said to bring Caleb; how had Ian known about them being together? Trevor was certain they had been discrete enough that Ian hadn't seen them together. "Hey." Trevor greeted, moving to try and kiss Ian when they met him in a small park near the apartment complex.

"Don't fuckin' touch me." Ian growled, stepping back to glare coldly at both men. "You let someone in there a month ago; someone who wanted to hurt my family. If I had it my way, you'd both be fuckin' locked up with that psychopath, but we can't fuckin' prove you were tryin' to harm my family."

"So..." Ian said, stepping closer to both men, smiling just enough to keep them off guard before his fist went flying towards Trevor's face, fallowed quickly by Caleb.

"What the fuck, Ian?!" Trevor demanded, holding his bleeding nose as he stumbled backwards.

"This is the last fuckin' warning you're gonna get; stay. Away. From. Me." Ian growled, getting into both men's faces. He turned and walked away without another word, feeling he had done as much as he could to Trevor and Caleb without the risk of being separated from his boys by being arrested. He just hoped they got the fucking point, this time around. If not, a bloody nose would be the least of their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the ending of this chapter. Leave me some comments to let me know what you think! Much love!


	25. Just Love Me, Now

Mickey was enjoying getting Max ready to go trick-or-treating; he loved seeing his little guy dressed in his Batman costume, laughing and running around with Ian hot on his heels, dressed up as The Riddler. "Me Batman!" Max laughed, running to Mickey-dressed as the Joker-with his arms wide.

"Are you gonna fight crime, Batman?" Mickey asked, lifting the mask off Max's face to look at his angelic little boy.

"No, me tick-a-tee." Max said in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Will you give Papa some candy?" Ian asked, tapping his son's nose.

"Yes. Me sare." Max said, reaching for his mask in Mickey's hand. "Me mask, peas."

"Okay." Mickey said, slipping the mask back on his son's face. "Let's go get you some candy, Chipmunk." Mickey said, walking out of the apartment with his family.

 

"Ready to head home, baby boy?" Mickey quietly asked, picking up the tired toddler.

"Yes, peas." Max yawned, snuggling into his father's arms as they started walking back towards their apartment complex.

"He did pretty good." Ian commented, watching Max's blue eyes as they slowly closed. "He walked the whole time."

"He's got so much energy, I swear." Mickey said, shifting Max's weight.

"Hey... I know I'm gonna regret askin' this, but... How many guys... When you were locked up?" Ian asked hesitantly, not sure he really wanted to know. He had been thinking about this for weeks-after realizing Mickey knew about the men he'd been with while he was in prison-but he knew it would make him sick to know that someone else had been with the man he loved.

"None." Mickey said, simply. "Never wanted to."

"Then why tell me to do it?" Ian asked, sadly.

"'Cause I didn't think you should be punished 'cause I'm an asshole." Mickey replied, not at all phased by Ian's questions.

"I'm a shitty person." Ian sighed as he unlocked the front door of their apartment building.

"No, you ain't fucked anyone since I been out, have you?" Mickey asked, carrying Max up to the second floor to go into their apartment.

"Of course not." Ian said, his eyes wide as he watching his husband change their son and put him to bed.

"Then you're not a shitty person. Stop worryin' about it; we're happy, Max is happy, and all that shit's behind us." Mickey whispered, pulling Ian into a quick kiss. "Gonna go wash this makeup off." With that, Mickey walked to the bathroom and Ian was left watching their son sleep. He truly didn't deserve a husband like Mickey.

 

"I'm off parole, motherfuckers!" Mickey cheered as he walked into Fiona's house on November second.

"Congratulations!" Fiona cheered, rushing over to hug her brother-in-law. "You can leave the state, now!"

"And go where?" Mickey laughed, swatting Fiona away when she kissed his cheek.

"Good job, asshole." Mandy said, hugging her brother, tightly.

"Thanks, Mands." Mickey said, his voice muffled by his sister's shoulder.

"So what's next for you guys?" Lip asked, pulling his girlfriend into his lap.

"Gettin' ready for the baby." Mickey replied, perching himself on his husband's lap.

"Wait... You're pregnant?!" Vee gasped, clapping her hands excitedly as everyone moved to congratulate the couple.

"Found out the day before Halloween; had a doctor's appointment after my parole meeting, this morning to confirm it." Mickey confirmed, allowing Carl to hug him.

"Damn, you guys are gonna have your hands full." Kev commented, kneeling down to play in the floor with his twin daughters and Max.

"Not really; we started potty trainin' Max, he's good with other kids, and we're explaining the whole "new baby" thing to him." Ian said, rubbing his husband's still flat stomach.

"Sorry I'm late! Did we miss anything?" Debbie asked as she walked in the house with Franny at her side. Since her playdate with Max, Franny had been doing better as far as her behavior goes, and Ian was slowly repairing her relationship with his sister. All-in-all, Mickey was happy with the recent turn of events.

"Mickey's off parole." Carl said, plopping onto the couch next to his older brother.

"And they're havin' another baby!" Fiona exclaimed, still beyond excited for her brother and brother-in-law.

"Congratulations!" Debbie screeched, rushing over to hug both men. Mickey's life was better than ever, and-as he sat with his family and friends, all chattering happily about the baby-he finally felt like he belonged, somewhere.


	26. Wake Me Up

_It was like a movie; Ian could see himself walking up to a house he didn't recognize-a little brick house he somehow knew was outside the city-with his hands in his pockets. Somehow, Ian-the real Ian watching this shit show-knew Mickey was inside that house. The fake Ian knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a tall, redheaded man with shimmering golden eyes. The real Ian suddenly knew who he was, but he didn't like it; this was Mickey's new husband._

_"Mickey's getting the kids ready to go." Daniel said, looking cautiously at Ian. How the fuck did Ian know his name? What was going on? Why was Mickey married to someone else?_

_"You guys ready to head out?" The "movie" Ian asked Daniel, his voice sounding as exhausted as he looked._

_"Just gotta get the car packed up." Daniel said, turning to smile when Mickey joined them at the door with two little boys at his side._

_"Hey, guys!" The other Ian exclaimed, plastering on a fake smile as he picked up the younger boy-a gorgeous little miniature version of Mickey-as Mickey passed him a duffel bag._

_"Hi, Papa!" Riley-and, again, Ian wasn't sure how he knew that name-chirped happily, kissing Ian's cheek._

_"Hey, Papa." Max said, moving to hug his father's waist._

_"Remember Riley still needs to take the cough medicine." Mickey reminded Ian, seemingly no longer trusting Ian with their children._

_"I know... Have a safe trip, okay, Mick?" The other Ian sounded heart-broken even saying Mickey's name, and the real Ian just wanted to reach out and hug the man he loved so dearly._

_"Yeah. Can you go pack up the car, baby? I wanna say bye to the boys." Mickey said, pulling Daniel into a quick, loving kiss. Daniel nodded and walked away, leaving Mickey, Ian, and their boys alone. "Okay, you two be good for Papa, and remember if you need me to come home just call."_

_"Love you, Daddy." Max sniffed, moving to hug his carrier father._

_"Love you, too, chipmunk. Give Daddy kisses, Ry." Mickey said, holding his arms out to the toddler in Ian's arms._

_"Bye bye, daddy. Love you." Riley whimpered, hugging and kissing Mickey goodbye._

_"I love you, too." Mickey sighed, passing the boy back to Ian. "Get some sleep, Ian; you look like you need it." With that, Mickey walked back into the house and the other Ian turned to face the real one._

_"Hurts, doesn't it? Seein' him with someone who deserves him?" The other Ian asked, his tired eyes dead locked on the mirror image of himself. "Hurts to see that your own kids don't wanna be with you?"_

_"Stop." The real Ian pleaded, just wanting out of this._

_"No! I won't stop! Because this? This is where we fuckin' end up! We've hurt Mickey too much, and he can never really get over it! He's gonna leave-find someone better-and we're alone!" The other Ian shouted. "You're gonna cry and beg him to stay, but he's still gonna pack the kids up and leave your ass just like he did me!"_

_"Shut up!" The real Ian yelled, tears burning his eyes._

_"He's gonna tell you he can't keep pretending to love you when it makes him sick to be with you! He'll say it's just a speration, at first, 'cause he doesn't wanna put the boys through a divorce! Then you know what's gonna happen? He's gonna meet the love of his fuckin' life, and you'll be alone!" The other Ian continued to yell._

_"I said shut up!" The real Ian shouted, again._

_"You don't sleep, anymore, you cry all the fuckin' time, and no meds can fix you! How can they? You're fucked up head ain't the problem, for once! It's knowing that Mickey's in bed with someone else; that Daniel's touching him, kissing him, makin' him feel better than you ever did, and it's all 'cause you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!" The other Ian was closer to him, now, screaming right in his face._

_"No matter what, this is where you end up, Ian." The other Ian said, coldly. "You're gonna die alone, because he's the love of your life, but you're not his." The sad smirk on the other Ian's face was a little unnerving as he stepped back. "Get used to all this; 'cause it won't be long 'til it's your life."_

 

Ian woke up with a start, jumping up in bed and gasping as he finally came out of his nightmare. "M-Mickey?" Ian stuttered, looking around the dark bedroom with a cold chill running through him as he realized Mickey wasn't in the room. He was out of bed and rushing up the Hallway in an instant, looking around for any sign of his husband.

"Ian? What're you doin' up?" Mickey quietly asked as he walked out of Max's bedroom, looking at the distressed redhead in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Mickey asked, moving to touch Ian's tear-stained face.

"Don't leave me." Ian begged, wrapping his arms around Mickey and burying his face in the man's neck.

"What are you talkin' about, baby?" Mickey asked, hugging Ian back.

"You left; you married someone else, and I..." Ian was sobbing as he tried to speak; the dream had been his absolute worst nightmare. He wouldn't survive losing Mickey. "I hurt you too much, and you didn't love me, anymore. It was like I was watching a movie until I started talkin' to... Myself, I guess. I said we were always gonna end up, there."

"Hey, I need you to look at me." Mickey ordered, lifting Ian's head and forcing their eyes to meet. "No matter what happened, before, I'm not leavin. We were always gonna end up,  _here;_ we're together, and we made it out of the southside, alive." Mickey took Ian's hand and placed it over his own heart, forcing Ian to feel the brunette's steady heartbeat. "I'm real, and I'm tellin' you I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I woke up and... You weren't there... Guess I freaked out." Ian shyly admitted.

"I was just checkin' on Max; that cough is startin' to get worse." Mickey said, running his fingers soothingly through Ian's hair.

"I'll call Binan's office in the morning. Can we go back to bed? I just need you with me." Ian almost begged, his dream still playing over and over in his mind.

"Yeah. Let's go back to bed." Mickey agreed, taking Ian's hand and leading him back to the bedroom. Ian felt better just having Mickey close, but the dream version of him was right about one thing; he'd hurt Mickey a lot, in the past.

"Just... Don't name the baby Riley." Ian mumbled as they laid down in their bed, his head resting on Mickey's chest.

"Wasn't gonna." Mickey chuckled before they fell asleep, together, both enjoying the warmth they found in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a chapter to show exactly how much Ian regrets sleeping with other people. Leave me some comments to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Much love!


	27. By Your Side

Mornings had always been Ian's favorite time of day; the soft light and quiet gave him a feeling of tranquility he couldn't seem to find any other time of day, when he was younger. Now that he was a married father, though, mornings became his time to watch Mickey as he slept until he had to get up with their son. Mickey looked younger in his sleep; his face looked softer, his hair sticking up in every direction, and his nose crinkled up in the most adorable way. Ian loved this time of day, even if it was just a short time he could spend this way before heading off to work.

"This starin' at me shit is just your new thing, huh?" Mickey joked through a yawn as he stretched his stiff body and opened his eyes to look at his husband.

"I like wakin' up to that beautiful face." Ian said, softly stroking Mickey cheek with the tip of his thumb. "Makes it all feel real."

"We are real, baby." Mickey muttered, rolling over to face his husband. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I hurt you so much." Ian whimpered, closing his eyes as Mickey placed his hand-still warm from sleep-against his face.

"I did, too; I was an asshole to you when we were kids. Do you still think about that shit?" Mickey asked, still lovingly caressing Ian's cheek.

"No." Ian answered, realizing he hadn't thought about how Mickey had treated him before he came out in years.

"Then stop worryin'." Mickey ordered, kissing Ian gently before a cough coming through the baby monitor caused them to separate. "Can you call his doctor while I'm checkin' on him?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ian agreed, sitting up and retrieving his phone as Mickey exited the bedroom to help their sick little boy.

 

"He's got a cold, but other than that our little guy's all good." Binan Almasi said, checking Max's temperature as the little boy wheezed and tried not to cough with the thermometer in his mouth. "Temp's a little high; I'll prescribe him a pain reliever with a fever reducer and some cough syrup. You're pregnant, right?" Binan asked Mickey, who nodded. "Make sure you keep an eye on him, Ian; if he starts showing symptoms, get him into his primary physician."

"Not gonna tell me to stay away from him?" Mickey asked, stroking Max's back as the boy had another coughing fit.

"You're a stay-at-home parent, Mickey; I know you won't stay away from your child when he needs you. Being pregnant won't change the fact that Max is sick and needs his Daddy." Binan said softly, passing Max a different type of Lollipop than he normally got before moving closer to his parents.

"They have a cough medicine in them." She whispered to Mickey and Ian. "I can give you guys a box for the times he fights you on cough syrup."

"Thanks, Doctor Almasi." Ian said, watching as Max happily ate his treat.

"I've literally known you guys and Max since the day he was born; you can call me Binan." Binan laughed, passing Mickey a box of lollipops and two prescriptions for Max. "He'll be back to the crazy little man we know and love in no time."

"Hug?" Max requested, holding his arms out to Binan with Ian's signature "kicked puppy look" plastered on his little face.

"Of course you can have hugs, Mister Gallagher!" Binan happily exclaimed, allowing Max to hug her and passing the boy back to Mickey. "Bring him back in a week if the cough hasn't eased up. If it has, bring him back in six." Mickey and Ian nodded and thanked the Pediatrician as they left the office, making sure Max's coat and hat are securely on his small body and head as they walk to the car.

 

"You two are bringin' Max to my place for Thanksgiving, right?" Fiona asked as she helped Mickey pack some of Max's clothes that no longer fit him into boxes. Ian had already moved Max's old crib and changing table-which had a small dresser in it-to the left side of Max's bedroom, but Mickey had been putting off cleaning out the closet and Max's own dresser; he just wasn't sure he could part with any of the tiny clothes his baby had warn. 

"Yeah, we'll be there." Mickey answered as he folded a pair of footie pajamas Max had outgrown. "Not sure if I'm fuckin' sentimental or I'm bein' practical by savin' all this shit."

"Little bit of both." Fiona replied as she taped another box closed. "If you guys have another boy-fuck, you could even use some of this shit for a girl-you're gonna be glad you saved clothes."

"I'm hopin' for another boy." Mickey replied, handing Max a shirt to fold-which he would probably have to redo-after the sick toddler insisted on helping. "Good job, Chipmunk." Mickey praised, seeing that Max's folding job wasn't too bad.

"Got any names in mind?" Fiona asked, passing Max another shirt.

"Not really; want his name to start with a C, but that's all I got." Mickey admitted shyly.

"For Carl?" Fiona guessed, smiling at Mickey as he helped Max set the shirts he'd folded into a box. She loved that the family had actually gotten to know the Mickey she'd seen while he was in prison and were now so close to him.

"And Clayton; Ian don't like any names that start with I, so that's the only fuckin' compromise he got." Mickey said, which made Max giggle, though Fiona was almost positive he had no idea what his father was talking about. "Are you gonna help Daddy and Papa pick a name for your brother or sister?"

"Me help name baby." Max said, softly rubbing Mickey's stomach.

"He's such a sweet little boy." Fiona sighed, watching her nephew as he talked quietly to his unborn sibling.

 

"He seems happy." Ian observed as Max moved several stuffed animals to the baby's side of the room.

"He was tellin' the baby he'd share his toys and teach them letters, today." Mickey commented, relieved that his son wasn't jealous of his younger sibling.

"He's gonna be a great brother." Ian whispered, wrapping his arms securely around Mickey. "And you're gonna get to be the amazing Daddy Max and I both know you are, from day one with this baby."

"What about you? He's gonna be a great brother, and I'm gonna be a great Daddy, but you? You've been an awesome fuckin' Dad since the get-go." Mickey whispered to his husband in reassurance.

"With you here? I'm better in every way." Ian swore, tucking his chin into Mickey's shoulder as they continued to watch Max continue to move toys he intended to share with his sibling. This was a new beginning for the Gallaghers, and they were all beyond ready for it.


	28. We're Doing Fine

"Turkey say Gobble gobble gobble." Max sang as Mickey helped the boy out of his car seat on Thanksgiving, clearly starting to feel better after a week of being on medicine for his cold.

"Turkeys say gobble?" Mickey asked, perching his son on his hip and pulling the boy's Jack Skellington beanie down over his ears. "What do Maxes say?"

"Yum!" Max laughed, turning to look at his fathers as Ian walked around the SUV with Max's diaper bag over his shoulder.

"What do you say yum to? Green beans?" Mickey asked, causing Max to wrinkle his little nose.

"Yum to Turkey." Max said, fidgeting with his heather red t-shirt that matched his red and grey plaid over shirt. "Me cool?"

"You're super cool." Mickey reassured, smirking when Ian squeezed Max's foot through his black biker boots Mickey had bought him. The kid might be a month away from turning two, but he was developing his own sense of style; he liked to wear boots and dark-colored skinny jeans like Mickey, t-shirts with over shirts like Ian, and-possibly the most unique quality to his fashion choices-he loved patterned beanies. "You ready to go eat some Turkey?"

"Yum to Turkey!" Max shouted, pointing to the front door of Fiona's house. Mickey and Ian both took that as a yes, and made their way inside with their excited son.

 

"Hey, sorry we're late!" Lip called out as he walked into the house with his arm around Mandy. "Hey, Chipmunk." Lip growled as he scooped his nephew up, kissing his chubby cheek.

"Hi, Unk Yip." Max said, pinching Lip's cheek, softly.

"He's talkin' better." Mandy commented, hugging her brother and brother-in-law.

"He talks, constantly." Ian replied, kissing Mandy's cheek as she hugged him, tightly.

"Sounds like Mickey; never shuts up." Mandy said, earning her a punch to the arm from her brother. "Ouch, fuckface! I thought you didn't hit girls!"

"You're not a girl, you're my sister." Mickey replied, dodging a punch from his sister as he stole Max away from Lip. "Hey, pretty boy! You wanna go help Auntie Fi with Daddy?" Max nodded, so Mickey walked to the kitchen with his son in his arms.

"He needs to get out, more; he picks Max over conversations with fuckin' adults." Mandy commented as she watched her brother set his son on the counter, showing him how to put the dinner rolls on the baking sheet and allowing Max to take over.

"When you've had a kid, you'll understand." Ian said, simply, moving to help his husband, son, and sister in the kitchen. Ian could completely understand Mickey; he'd rather it just be the two of them with Max-soon the two of them, Max, and their second child-as well. It just came with being parents, and Mandy didn't understand, yet.

 

"Hey, can I borrow you for a second, Mick?" Lip asked his brother-in-law, leading him outside after everyone had finished dinner and before desert.

"What's up?" Mickey asked Lip, seeing that the older Gallagher man was nervous.

"I wanna ask Mandy to marry me, and I wanted to ask you for permission to marry her." Lip said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "God, I wish you weren't fuckin' pregnant 'cause I could really use a smoke."

"Why are you askin' me if you can marry my sister? She's a fuckin' grown up; she can make her own choices." Mickey replied, slightly shocked that Lip was actually asking if he could marry Mandy.

"'Cause you're the most important guy in her life." Lip answered, meeting Mickey's eyes. "The person Mandy looks up to the most is you, Mickey, so I just want her to know I talked to you beforehand."

"Yeah. Yeah, you can marry her." Mickey said, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

"Thanks, Mick." Lip sighed, pulling Mickey into a tight hug. He truly believe that-with Mickey's approval-he would soon be marrying the woman he loved.

 

"So he's really gonna ask Mandy to marry him?" Ian asked Mickey as he drove their family back to their apartment.

"Guess so; said he asked me 'cause I'm the most important guy in her life or some shit." Mickey said with a shrug, feeling a bit uncomfortable that Lip had asked him for Mandy's fucking hand in marriage. "Can't believe how much of Mandy's pumpkin apple... Shit Max ate."

"Pumpkin Apple Crisp." Ian laughed, remembering his son repeatedly telling Mandy it was "yummy good" as he ate bite after bite of the crispy, sweet, gooey dessert she had made. "Think she found it on Pintrest or something."

"It was pretty good." Mickey said, relieved that he'd been able to eat rolls, mashed potatoes, and dessert without his unborn child making him sick the second it hit his stomach.

"Glad you made it through dinner; all you've been able to eat, recently, is toast." Ian said, taking one hand off the wheel and placing it over Mickey's flat abdomen. "He's makin' his Daddy a little miserable, isn't he?"

"Morning sickness wasn't this bad with Max." Mickey sighed, enjoying the warmth of Ian's hand against his skin.

"Yeah, but look at Max; he's the sweetest kid on the damn planet." Ian chuckled, watching Mickey out of the corner of his eye as the brunette seemed to doze off in his seat. Ian was so happy to have this man in his life, and he couldn't wait for their second child to join their little family.


	29. Back To December

Mickey stared out the living room window as he waited for Max and Ian to wake up on the morning of December twelfth; the morning of Max's second birthday. He couldn't believe his son was already two years old, because it still feels like just yesterday he was holding his newborn for the very first time. "What time is it?" Ian asked through a yawn as he exited the master bedroom, rubbing his tired eyes as he looked towards where Mickey was sitting in the armchair with a coffee mug between his hands.

"Seven-thirty." Mickey answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You okay?" Ian asked, noticing that Ian looked off.

"Just hard to believe he's already two." Mickey replied, thinking back over the past year with his sweet little Max. "Our baby's growin' up so fast."

"I know." Ian sighed, moving to sit on the arm of the chair. "He's such an amazing little boy."

"He's the best kid." Mickey agreed, passing Ian his coffee.

"Thank you." Ian said, taking a sip of Mickey's coffee as they watched the snow continue to fall outside their window. "I always liked Winter."

"I did when I was a kid; I remember my Mom playin' with us in the snow when Mandy was just a little older than Max." Mickey said, smiling at the memory of his mother teaching a little rosy-cheeked, pigtailed Mandy how to make a snowball. "We should look for a house, someday; some place Max and the baby can play outside."

"Sounds good." Ian agreed, passing the mug back to Mickey and wrapping his arm around his husband. "Maybe we can get the kids a dog."

"Max would love havin' a dog." Mickey chuckled as he thought of his beautiful little boy running around with a puppy hot on his heels.

"He should be up in a few minutes." Ian said, enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning with Mickey before their energetic son woke up.

 

"The birthday boy's ready for his special breakfast!" Mickey exclaimed as he walked through the apartment with Max on his shoulders, laughing the whole time.

"Me two!" Max happily informed Ian, holding up two fingers.

"Yes you are, baby boy." Ian said, lifting Max off Mickey's shoulders. "You're such a smart baby."

"Me big, Papa." Max laughed, flexing his arms dramatically.

"Wow! Look how strong you are!" Ian gasped, playfully. "You're gonna be strong like your Daddy when you're all grown up."

"Me be big?" Max asked, looking between his parents for answers.

"Someday. But you're still our little Chipmunk, right now." Mickey replied, squeezing Max's tiny toes. "Now, who wants eggs?"

"Max!" Max shouted, waving both of his chubby hands.

 

Mandy and Lip decided to plan Max and Franny a joint birthday party this year, and they had went all out; Mandy rented out a room in one of those expensive ass trampoline parks, Lip asked Debbie to bake cupcakes for the toddlers, and the couple had ordered Pizza from a little place near Mickey and Ian's apartment that Max loved. The party looked amazing, and Max was an excited little ball of energy as he bounced around with Amy and Gemma. "This is awesome, Mands!" Ian exclaimed as he hugged his sister-in-law.

"Hey, they should get an awesome fuckin' birthday party; as big as this damn family is, we can pull it off!" Mandy laughed, kissing Ian's cheek. "They're havin' a blast!"

"Think the twins are holdin' Max and Franny up." Mickey chuckled as he watched the straight line of toddlers holding hands and bouncing.

"At least there's no fightin'." Vee said as she approached Mickey, Ian, and Mandy with two wrapped presents in her hands. "God, he's a happy fuckin' kid."

"Always has been." Ian commented, watching Max release Gemma's hand as Franny released Amy's, instantly clasping both of their hands together and bouncing in a circle together. Max was enjoying himself, and Ian loved seeing how happy his boy looked as bounced on the trampolines.

 

"He's out like a fuckin' light." Mickey said as he carried his sleeping son into the family's apartment after his birthday party as Ian walked in behind him with gift bags filled with Max's presents in his hands.

"He played all day." Ian pointed out as he sat the gifts down. "Wanna put him to bed and get some sleep?"

"Fuck yes." Mickey sighed, ready to get some rest after a long day. Ian was ready, too, because children's birthday parties? They were fucking exhausting.


	30. Christmas Eve

"He's out." Mickey whispered as he walked out of Max's bedroom, making sure the door was closed so they could get the boy's Christmas presents under the tree without ruining the idea that Santa Claus had left them. Ian had ran down to Fiona's apartment-which she kept for the days that the chaos in the old Gallagher house overwhelmed her-where they had hidden Max's presents while Mickey put their son to bed.

"Gonna owe Fiona big for wrappin' everything for us." Ian said as he started arranging the various packages under the family's Christmas tree.

"Didn't realize we got him so much shit." Mickey commented as he sat down in the floor to help his husband.

"He understands what's goin' on, this year; last year he just liked tearin' the wrapping paper." Ian joked, pulling himself to his feet as they finished arranging Max's Christmas gifts. "Wanna go celebrate Christmas our own way?" He asked with a smirk, extending his hand to Mickey.

"Fuck yes." Mickey agreed, taking Ian's hand and allowing the younger man to pull him up and lead him to their bedroom. They were barely through the door before Mickey was pushed against the wall and being kissed within an inch of his life.

"So fuckin' beautiful." Ian breathed against Mickey's lips as he took the bottom of Mickey's shirt in his hands and ripped it off him. "I'm so damn lucky." Ian praised, moving to kiss along Mickey's neck as his hands raked over his bare torso, stopping at his nipples where he started to pinch, flick, and scratch at the sensitive buds.

"Holy shit." Mickey gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Ian moved his head to mouth at his right nipple. They had always been sensitive, but when Mickey was pregnant? Ian was fairly positive he could make his husband cum just from nipple play. "Ian, I swear to fuckin' God if you don't fuck me you're sleepin' on the couch and I'm jackin' off."

"So impatient." Ian huffed, sinking to his knees and pulling Mickey's sweats-along with his boxer briefs-down to his feet. "Won't let me play with my present." Ian chastised, taking Mickey's leaking cock in his hand and licking the tip.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey shuttered, grasping the edge of the dresser to stay upright. He watched Ian through hooded eyes as the redhead took his cock into his mouth, moaning around the column of flesh in his mouth while bobbing his head. "Fuck! Fuck, that's good."

"Love the way you taste, babe." Ian panted as he pulled off Mickey's dick, licking the head as he watched his husband pant and gasp above him.

"Stand up." Mickey ordered, swatting Ian's hand away as he forced the redhead to stand while he slipped his feet out of his pants. "You're havin' all the fun." He said, shoving Ian against the wall and stripping the taller man.

"You seemed to be enjoyin' yourself." Ian laughed breathlessly as Mickey kissed and licked his way down Ian's defined body. "Oh shit!" Ian gasped, not expecting Mickey to take him all the way into his mouth so quickly. "Fuck I love that mouth."

Mickey hummed, but continued to suck his husband's cock. Mickey may have refrained from allowing himself to indulge in this desire until Ian-or with anyone he fucked in juvie after him-but he fucking loved sucking Ian's cock; he loved the taste, the weight, the heat, all of it. "Mick, Mick baby, you gotta stop." Ian begged, pulling Mickey off of him and to his feet, quickly connecting their lips. 

"Ruined all my fun." Mickey laughed breathlessly, allow Ian to manhandle him and get him into the position he wanted against the wall with Mickey's legs spread and his hands over his head. "I'm still good from earlier, just fuck me."

"Whatever you want, beautiful." Ian breathed against Mickey's neck as he slowly pushed into the man he loved. "God you're tight."

"So big." Mickey panted, shoving his hips back until Ian was fully sheathed inside him. "Ian!" He gasped, clawing at the wall to find purchase.

"Love this ass." Ian growled, grasping Mickey's hips tightly and fucking into him hard and fast. "So fuckin' perfect."

"Right there." Mickey whimpered, unable to move his own hips with the tight grip Ian had on them. "Just like that, Ian." Ian was driving him fucking insane; how the Hell was Ian always this amazing in bed? How could one man drive Mickey so fucking crazy every time they fucked?

"You close?" Ian asked in a whisper, licking the shell of Mickey's ear. Mickey nodded, keening as Ian started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts until Mickey spilled onto Ian's fist. "Holy fuck." Ian grunted as he reached his own orgasm, cumming inside his husband. "We should shower and head to bed; Max is gonna be up real early." Mickey nodded and allowed Ian to lead them to the bathroom to shower.

 

Ian laid awake for a few hours after Mickey fell asleep, watching the brunette's chest rise and fall under the Henley he wore to bed as he slept. God, Ian was so fucking in love with this amazing, beautiful, unbelievably nurturing man in his bed. "Hey, sweetheart, it's Papa." Ian whispered to Mickey's abdomen, which was barely starting to show that their second child was there. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart; this time next year? You'll be here to open presents with us."

"Daddy and your brother are sleepin', but I didn't want you to feel left out." Ian explained, knowing the baby probably didn't hear him, yet.

"What're you doin' up?" Mickey groggily asked, running his fingers through Ian's hair.

"Just thinkin'." Ian yawned, just now realizing how exhausted he was. "Go back to sleep, babe; I'm gonna go to sleep, too." Ian whispered, moving up to lay beside Mickey and hold him close. "Love you." With that, Ian kissed his husband's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Love you, too." Mickey replied, curling up closer to Ian. Ian loved having Mickey curled up in his arms at night, and knew he'd never get tired of this.


	31. Merry Christmas, To You

Max was excited to get out of his new toddler bed on Christmas morning, and Mickey could tell; the two-year-old was sitting straight up, bouncing on his bottom as he saw his Carrier father walk into the room. "Sanna! Sanna, Daddy!" Max exclaimed, holding his arms out towards Mickey.

"Yeah, Santa came last night, baby boy." Mickey said, scooping his son up. "You wanna help Daddy wake Papa up so we can open presents?"

"Yes." Max decided, clapping his hands as they walked towards the master bedroom to wake Ian up. "Papa! Kissmis!" Max exclaimed, leaping out of Mickey's arms and on to the bed, climbing onto Ian's stomach and tapping Ian's forehead with the tip of his finger. "Up, Papa! Sanna here!"

"Is Santa still here?" Ian groggily asked, cracking one of his lovely green eyes open to look at his son-his red curls still a wild mess, his blue Frosty The Snowman flannel pajamas still on, and his Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer slippers hilariously on the wrong feet-sitting on top of him as his husband left the bedroom, clearly ready for his coffee; decaf, of course.

"No, he home." Max said, moving off Ian's stomach. "Papa up?"

"Yeah, Papa's up. Let's go see if Daddy can make us some hot cocoa for presents." Ian groaned as he stretched and sat up, lifting his son up and carrying him out of the bedroom to join Mickey for the morning.

 

 _"They know that Santa's on his way_  
_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. And every mother's child is gonna spy, to see if reindeer really know how to fly. And so I'm offering this simple phrase, To kids from one to ninety-two. Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you."_

 Max was unwrapping his presents from his spot in Mickey's lap as music played from the radio in the family's living room. Surprisingly, Max was rather calm as Ian passed him his gifts, enjoying being held by his carrier father, sipping his cocoa, and seeing what "Santa" had brought him for Christmas. "What dis?" Max asked as he held up a blue and white polka-dotted dog collar.

"I don't know, Chipmunk." Ian said, smirking at his husband over Max's head as he thought back to the night after Max's second birthday.

 

** Two Weeks Ago **

"We should get Max a dog." Mickey said as he and Ian laid in bed shortly after they had put Max to bed.

"After we find a house?" Ian asked, rolling over to face his husband fully.

"For Christmas; Fiona allows pets, and he needs somethin' that's just his since he's gonna share his room." Mickey said, taking his phone off the nightstand and passing it to Ian. "I found a woman who's rehoming-whatever the fuck that means-some Norfolk Terrier puppies; it's a sixty dollar fee, but they're small and good with kids." The little blond puppies were fucking adorable, and Ian could easily see one of those little scruffy puppies fitting into their family, perfectly.

"I'll call her in the morning. Max is gonna love this little guy." Ian said with a broad smile as he passed Mickey his phone. He couldn't wait to give his son a gift in the form of a best friend.

 

**Present Day**

"Guys? I think Santa left us one of Max's presents on accident!" Sean called out as he entered the apartment, fallowing the plan Mickey and Ian had made to a T.

"Unca San?" Max asked, tilting his head to the side as his aunt and her boyfriend walked in, a large box with a bow on top in Sean's hands.

"We woke up and found it under our tree! Santa must have left it in his sleigh when he dropped off the rest of your presents and remembered it was there right before he left!" Fiona exclaimed, ushering Sean to set the box down as a yapping noise sounded from inside.

"Puppy!" Max gasped as he opened the box, revealing a small, blond puppy inside. "Me puppy?" Max asked, looking at all of the adults.

"Yeah, bud; Santa brought you a puppy." Mickey said, watching Max as he carefully pick the puppy up and hugged him, being mindful of his small size.

"What he name?" Max asked, kissing the two pound dog's head.

"Looks like it's... Hyde." Ian said, pretending he hadn't been told the puppy's name-the original owner's young daughter had named the twin canines "Jeckyll" and "Hyde"-when they picked him up. "Do you like him, Maxy?"

"Me love Hyde." Max said, setting the dog on the ground and scratching his ears before running around with the dog nipping at his heels.

"Thank you guys so much." Ian whispered to Sean and Fiona as all four adults watched Max play with his new friend.

"All we did was bring the little guy up for our nephew; we'd do it, all over, again." Sean said, laughing softly as Max laid on his stomach and scratched Hyde's neck.

"Didn't think the puppy would warm up to him so fast." Fiona said, amazed with how quickly the dog had decided he adored her sweet little nephew.

"Guess we picked the right one, huh?" Mickey asked, smiling at his little boy when he ran over with Hyde right behind him. "What's up, baby boy?"

"Him neckice, peas?" Max asked, handing Mickey the collar so he could put it on Hyde.

"Come 'ere, Hyde." Mickey said, clicking his tongue and snapping the collar into place on Hyde's neck. Ian remembered Mickey saying he had a good feeling about Hyde when they met the two puppies, and that Hyde was the one they should take home, and Ian could see that he was right; Hyde seemed to know Max would love and care for him, instantly, and seemed to love him right back.

"Tank you!" Max chirped, dashing off to show Hyde "their room" and leaving the adults in the living room.

"Never seen a kid love an animal so much." Sean said, turning to look at where Mickey had curled himself into Ian's side.

"'Cause there's not another kid like my Max." Mickey said, which everyone silently agreed with; there really wasn't another child like Maxton Krew Gallagher, out there.

 


	32. Here, I Stand

Mickey was officially four months pregnant with his and Ian's second child; he was finally far enough into his pregnancy to find out the gender of their baby, if they were willing to cooperate. "You think Daddy's gonna give you a baby brother or a baby sister?" Ian asked Max as the family walked into Mickey's obstetrician's office.

"A boy." Max said, reaching out his hand for Mickey to grasp his tiny fingers.

"You think you're gonna have a baby brother?" Ian asked, smiling down at Max as his husband used his free hand-which was proving to be a struggle, since Mickey was right handed-to sign in for his appointment.

"Yes, Papa." Max answered, looking around the room at all of the expectant parents.

"You still gonna love the baby if it's a girl?" Mickey asked as they took their seats in the waiting room, quickly taking two of Max's toy cars of his backpack-which had recently replaced Max's diaper bag-so the boy didn't become agitated by having to sit in the waiting room.

"Yes. Me love baby." Max answered without looking away from his toys.

"He's a doll baby! How old?" The woman seated next to Ian asked the couple, watching Max as he silently asked Mickey to play with him by holding out of his toys.

"Just turned two, last month." Ian answered, watching Mickey playfully crash his car into Max's, earning a giggle from the toddler. "Did Daddy hit your car, Chipmunk?"

"Daddy no dive good!" Max laughed, leaning against Mickey's side.

"Oh yeah? You think you're a better driver?" Mickey playfully asked, letting Max smash his car into the one Mickey was holding.

"Yes." Max laughed quietly, rubbing Mickey's extended abdomen with his free hand. "Baby play with me?"

"They will when they get bigger, bud." Ian assured his son, kissing the crown of his head as Max started rolling his car on Mickey's baby bump. Ian was so fucking ready to see their second baby; to know whether they would have another son or a daughter.

 

"Looks like we've got a little boy in there!" The ultrasound technician exclaimed, watching the two-year-old happily dance in Ian's arms.

"Brother!" Max screeched, smiling broadly at Ian as Mickey looked at the grainy image of their youngest son on the screen. "What him name?"

"Cian Lawson Gallagher." Mickey replied, turning his head to meet his husband's eyes.

"Hi, Cian." Max whispered, patting Mickey's stomach. The Gallagher family would meet Cian in just a few short months, and it was clear that Max was just as excited as his parents were to meet his little brother.

 

"Just tell us, already!" Fiona exclaimed as the Gallagher/Milkovich/Ball family sat around the living room in the Gallagher house, waiting to hear the gender of Mickey and Ian's second child.

"Baby brother!" Max shouted, moving out of Ian's lap to curl up against Mickey, rubbing his swollen abdomen the whole time.

"I knew it!" Carl shouted, reaching out to give his older brother a high five.

"You did not." Liam said quietly, shocking everyone with the amount of sass he used.

"You got called out by a five-year-old!" Kev laughed, patting Liam on his back.

"I hope this baby's got those big green eyes of Ian's." Vee commented, moving to hug the expectant parents.

"So does Mick." Ian replied, kissing his husband's cheek.

"I know he's gonna have 'em; kid's in my damn body." Mickey snarked, making his sister and brother laugh.

"Can't wait 'til they're old enough to do shit with." Iggy commented, earning glares from both Mickey and Ian. "What?"

"You ever put a gun in either of my boys' hands? I'll fuckin' rip your dick off and feed it to you." Mickey threatened, and Iggy knew he was serious.

"Congrats, guys." Mandy said, hugging her brother and brother-in-law.

"Thanks, Mands." Mickey said, hugging his eldest son closer to himself and trying to ignore Ian's phone being pointed at them, knowing he was taking a picture of him kissing Max's cheek as Max continued to rub his baby bump.

 

_Ian_gallagher: We're having another little boy! Max is excited as Hell, and so are we! Can't wait to see our little Cian Lawson Gallagher! #genderreveal #myboys #babygallagher_

Ian smiled as his husband played with Max's hair, watching the little boy as he talked to his unborn brother. They were all so fucking happy, and Ian was-once again-glad he made the right choice by waiting for Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a happy and safe Thanksgiving! Leave me some comments to let me know what you thought of this chapter! Much love!


	33. A Part Of Me

Mickey was heavily pregnant the weather became uncomfortably hot. He was a bit miserable, but-luckily-Fiona had ensured the AC was functioning perfectly, so he wasn't sweating balls  _and_ the size of a house. He was-however-incredibly uncomfortable on the morning of August Twentieth; his back was killing him, and it wasn't letting up as the day progressed. "Daddy, you otay?" Max asked Mickey as he approached the couch where Mickey was seated with Hyde right behind him.

"Daddy's hurtin', today, baby boy." Mickey replied, wincing as a familiar pain rolled through his abdomen. "Shit!"

"Bad word, Daddy." Max said, placing his hand next to Mickey's own on his baby bump. "Cian?"

"Yeah, I think he's ready to meet his big brother." Mickey said through gritted teeth as he reached for his phone, ready to call Ian and Fiona-who had agreed to watch Max when Mickey went into labor-so they could get this show on the road.

 

Cian's birth was much easier on Mickey than Max's had been, but it still hurt like a bitch right up until the sound of his son's first cry pierced through the room. "He's here." Ian whispered, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face as he moved to take their son into his arms. "He's so perfect, Mick." Ian whispered as he laid the newborn on Mickey's chest.

"Hey, little guy! Look at you!" Mickey was a fucking mess, but he didn't care; his baby was finally here.

"Max is gonna love him." Ian laughed wetly, tears freely falling down his cheeks as he looked at his youngest son seemingly finding comfort in the sound of Mickey's heartbeat the same way Max always does. 

"You're a lucky kid, Key." Mickey told their son, reluctantly allowing the nurse to take him away to get him cleaned, weighed, measured, and checked out by Binan.

 

"Someone brought his Daddy and brother presents!" Fiona quietly announced as she walked into Mickey's hospital room with Max clutching her hand, each carrying a small gift bag.

"Hey, Chipmunk, come meet Cian." Ian said, standing up to help Max climb into the hospital bed with Mickey, who had Cian in his arms.

"Hi, Cian. Yittle mouse." Max whispered, gently rubbing Cian's fingers.

"Mouse, huh?" Ian asked, watching over Max's shoulder as Cian slowly opened his eyes to look at his brother.

"For Cian, Auntie Fi." Max said, politely holding out his hand for the gift he'd picked out for his brother.

"That one for me?" Mickey asked, chuckling as Max dug the gift he'd selected for his father out of the bag. Mickey's eyes caught the little blue teddy bear with "August 2017" on it's stomach over a slot for a photograph. "That's awesome, baby. Did you pick that out?"

"Yeah! And dis!" He reached back into the bag and took out another blue bear with "December 2015" and a baby picture of Max in it's stomach. Clearly, Max had put some thought into this.

"We ordered that one last week; he wanted to get you somethin' special." Fiona offered, smiling as Ian sat both bears on the table.

"I love them. Thank you, Maxy." Mickey whispered, kissing his son's hair.

"Dis for Cian." Max said, taking a stuffed dog-that looked just like Hyde-out of the other bag.

"You got Cian his own Hyde?" Ian asked, watching Max show the dog to his baby brother.

"Yep!" Max chirped, giggling when Cian stared at the toy in awe. "He so petty."

"Yes he is." Mickey agreed, happy that his eldest son clearly loved his brother so much. He caught Fiona snapping a quick photo of the family of four, but he kept his eyes on his boys.

 

_**Fiona Gallagher:** Congratulations to Mickey and Ian! Cian and Max are both beautiful, and they have the best Daddies in the world. Love you guys-With  **Mickey Gallagher** and  **Ian Gallagher.**_

 

 

Ian managed to contain his excitement long enough for Fiona to take Max home and Mickey to fall asleep before he took a picture of Cian laying in the bassinet in Mickey's room-his bright, baby eyes closed and his thick, black hair a striking contrast against his pale skin as the little mini Mickey slept-to post to Instagram.

 

_Ian_gallagher: Cian Lawson Gallagher is finally here! 7 lbs, 22 inches of a perfect miniature Mickey. He's so beautiful, and already has his Daddy, Papa, and big brother wrapped around his finger. #babygallagher #happybirthdaylittleman_


	34. Take Me Home

Ian was a nervous fucking wreck the morning Mickey and Cian were supposed to come home; he had been completely alone when he brought Max home, but this time? He had his husband coming home with them. But that was also why he was nervous; how would Mickey be feeling? Would he be okay with a crying baby, barking dog, and a screaming toddler only three days after giving birth? And would he feel strange that he was coming home with Cian when he couldn't with Max?

"Papa! We go Daddy?" Max called out, running out of his bedroom with his shoes hilariously on the wrong feet, his shirt inside out, and his pajama bottoms tucked into his shoes.

"How about we find you some shorts, first? It's warm outside." Ian said, proud that his two-year-old had tried to dress himself. Max nodded happily, quickly dashing over to Ian and taking his hand before leading his father to the bedroom he'd share with his little brother after today.

 

"Daddy! Me miss you!" Max sighed as he dashed into Mickey's hospital room. It had become clear to both of the boy's parents that-thankfully-Max didn't remember that he had spent a year of his life without Mickey; he missed Mickey if he was only a room away, and seemed to only know of a time where his Daddy was right at his side.

"Daddy missed you, too, Chipmunk." Mickey grunted, slowly kneeling so he could hug his son. Ian winced when he saw his husband-already fully dressed and ready to get home-clearly having a hard time getting on the floor. Not that Ian could blame him; he was still sore from giving birth to their second son.

"Cian sleep?" Max asked, his voice muffled by Mickey's shoulder as he clung to his carrier father. Right on cue, Cian made a little squeaking noise from his bassinet.

"Nope, he's up and ready to go home with his big brother." Mickey chuckled as Max released him and darted over to the bassinet. "I'm okay; I hurt worse than this with Max."

"You also had a broken leg with him." Ian pointed out, still worrying about his husband as he helped the brunette to his feet.

"The doctor already check me out, Ian; I'm just sore. Promise, if I feel like anything's wrong, I'll let you know." Mickey said, allowing Ian to pull him against his chest.

 

Mickey was so excited to be home with all three of his guys; he missed hearing Max laugh as he plays with Hyde or being able to put his little boy to bed at night. The only challenge, so far had been the bottomless pit that was Cian's stomach. "You ever stop eating, Key?" Ian asked the infant as Mickey nursed him om their bed not long after the parents had gotten Max to sleep.

"Nope; he's gonna be a little fat boy." Mickey mused, watching Cian as the baby clenched and unclenched his left hand beside his face. "You're gonna be a chunk, aren't you, baby boy?"

"You feelin' okay?" Ian asked, happily taking Cian into his arms to burp him once he'd gotten full.

"I'm good." Mickey said, smiling as he watched Cian burp and start to fall asleep in Ian's arms. "Happy to finally be home with the boys."

"Not feelin' overwhelmed?" Ian asked, standing up to lay Cian in his crib-which they had moved to their bedroom for the time being-so the boy could sleep for awhile.

"Nah, I'm good. Tired, though." Mickey yawned, sighing in contentment ad he laid down in his own bed for the first time in three days. "Come lay down with me before that little monster wakes up." Ian instantly complied, laying down beside his husband and curling up against his side.

"Glad you're home; the bed's too big without you." Ian yawned, not realizing how tired he was until he'd laid down beside Mickey.

"Yeah, I know you fuckin' Octopus." Mickey chuckled, kissing Ian's hair. "Love you, firecrotch."

"Love you, too, beautiful." Ian whispered, laying his head on Mickey's shoulder and allowing sleep to overtake him.

 


	35. Ten Years Down The Line-Epilogue

**Ten Years Later**

"Boys! Time for school!" Ian called up the stairs as Mickey wrestled a pair of shoes onto their five-year-old daughter, Harlow. Life for the Gallagher family over the past ten years had been amazing; Mickey had started working a a garage in downtown Chicago when Max was four and Cian was two, Ian and Mickey bought a house roughly six months later, they added another dog-a German Sheppard named Jake-to their family, and-when Max was seven and Cian was five-Mickey gave birth to their only daughter, Harlow Rue Gallagher. The family was in a good place, and everyone was very happy in their lives.

"Okay! Finally got this monster ready to go!" Mickey cheered, picking a giggling Harlow up from the couch as Max and Cian finally darted down the stairs, dressed in similar superhero t-shirts-Max in a Spiderman shirt and Cian wearing an Incredible Hulk shirt-, plaid over shirts-Max in black and grey and Cian wearing blue and green-jeans, and canvas shoes-Max wearing black and Cian wearing blue-with their hair equally messy. "Ready for school, guys?" Mickey asked their sons as Harlow continued to giggle in his arms.

"Yep!" Cian chimed, a smile on his Mickey carbon copied face.

"Yeah." Max said, much quieter as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. He had calmed down so much since becoming an older brother for a second time, but the soft smile on his face told his father's that he was excited to get back to school.

"Okay, out the door. Let's go, brats." Mickey instructed, kissing Ian's cheek as he walked outside with the three kids while Ian locked up their home.

 

"Yo, Mick! Your man's here!" Mickey's boss-an older man named Ron-called out as Mickey worked under a '92 Ford F150 he couldn't quite figure out. Mickey slid out from under the truck and spotted Ian standing just inside the garage with a smile on his face and his hands in the pockets of his EMT uniform pants.

"Hey." Mickey greeted, wiping off his hands and allowing Ian to kiss his cheek. "What's up?"

"You know what Today is?" Ian asked, smiling lovingly at his husband.

"Shit!" Mickey exclaimed, realizing what he'd forgotten; he'd forgotten that-thirteen years ago today-he and Ian had gotten married. "I'm sorry."

"I get it, Mick; we have three kids and we work. I just wanted to stop by and tell you Happy anniversary. And give you this." Ian said, taking his left hand out of his pocket and passing Mickey a small, wrapped box. Mickey had to smile at his husband when he opened the box, finding a zippo engraved with a rose, their initials, and their anniversary.

"This is fuckin' awesome. I love you." Mickey gushed, swiftly kissing his husband. Though he felt guilty for forgetting their anniversary, he would make it up to Ian later.

"Love you, too." Ian whispered, moving to kiss Mickey, again. "See you after work, baby."

"Better." Mickey replied, stepping away from Ian and watching the redhead walk away. Yeah, life was good for their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments, beauties! Much love!


End file.
